True Love
by Kagome-Inuyasha20
Summary: Rosto has feelings for Beka and will do anything for her. Beka is stubborn and doesn't know how to take it. Will Kora,Anki,Eskren,Clary, and Tunstall end up getting them together? Read more to find out how it ends up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Event

(Beka's P.O.V)

Today was Eskren and Kora's wedding. Aniki, Clary and I were the bride's mates of the wedding party. So we all got ready this morning at Clary's. Kora had a beautiful strapless, white dress that made her look like the beautiful Cinderella Princess. Us girls wore a light pink strapless number that went down to our knees. I never usually wore this kind of stuff but since Kora was one of my good friends I decided to make her day and wear it.

The wedding wasn't till two but we had to get everyone ready and that took forever, epically since Aniki had to redo her hair and make-up about ten times. I loved her to death but it was outrageous.

"Beka, can you come here please. I want to talk to you" Kora said with a nervous smile, she was always bad at hiding her emotions with her friends.

"Ya" I smiled as I walked over to her.

She fidgeted with her dress, before she started talking to me. "Do you think I'm making the right decision to marry Eskren?"

"Kora Lynn, do not doubt yourself. You're beautiful, amazing, and a fun women. Why wouldn't he be in love with you? Of course you're making the right decision. You found your lover who will take care of you. The rest of us will never find that. Go and be happy," I said sternly but loving at the same time.

I looked at her face, and saw amusement in her smile.

"What?" I asked kind of annoyed that she wasn't telling me what was on her mind. That made her laugh out loud.

I waited for her to finish laughing before I started turning around to leave. If she was going to be like this, she didn't need to talk to me.

"Beka come back here," She said lovingly, like an older sister would.

"Are you finished laughing at me up and down the wall because I can't and won't ever find a man to spend the rest of my life with" I said, as a couple tears fell down my cheeks, as I realized that no one ever complimented me or liked me for who I was. I never usually cried in front of them, but for once in my life I just opened my self and let it all out.

"Beka Cooper, come here you silly girl" Kora said, as she opened her arms wide open to me.

I walked over to her, and just bawled into her arms. She waited for me to finish crying before she started to talk.

"Beka, you know Rosto loves you to death, but yet you sit there and reject him. Which I don't know why you do that; since you're madly in love with him. Will you tell me why? All he wants to do is love you, you are his world. He said goodbye to Aniki so he can try to win your love." She said, as she wiped my tears from my face.

"I reject him because he acts like I'm just going to be another one of his lovely's and I don't want that. I want a guy that will love me, hold me, kiss me like there is no tomorrow, and be there for me no matter what. No he doesn't love me to death. You're just saying that." I said trying not to listen. I didn't want to get my hopes up and then find out he didn't like me like that.

"Rebeka, sometimes you are so blind. Do you know what Rosto told Eskren, Aniki, and I ?" She asked me.

I nodded my head no, and waited for an answer.

"He told us that he wanted to hold you, kiss you, make love to you, have kids with you, and he wants to marry you because once again as I said he's madly in love with you. He can't get you out of his head, and he asked us if we would have a problem if he were to court you. Now will you listen? Go talk to him about your feelings" She said with a big smile.

I agreed, and walked away to go have the girls check my hair up and make-up.

* * *

(Rosto's P.O.V)

I was sitting at Tunstall's house with Eskren and two of his puppy friends. I was his best man for the wedding and we were waiting for the wedding to start.

Kora was having Beka be her Maid of Honor, Clary and Aniki were her bride's mates. It would be an amazing wedding for everyone.

Early this week I talked to Kora, Eskren, and Aniki about how madly in love I was with Beka. Kora told me she was going to talk to Beka about liking me, so all I could do was sit here and hope for the best. I told them about how I wanted to love, cuddle, kiss, make love to, court, marry, and have kids with Beka. That is how much I am in love with her but she keeps rejecting me. They told me to talk to Beka tonight. That was exactly what I was planning to do.

So now it was 12:30 and the wedding started at 2pm. It was a long wait, but it was worth it.

"Ersken, are you nervous right now?" I asked him, to get my mind off Beka for the moment, before I would explode with anticipation to see her.

"Yeah, i'm just really nervous. I can't wait to see her in her gown walking down the aisle to marry me. That will be one memory that I don't want to forget," he said, as he was grinning ear to ear.

I smiled, as I started to think about what Beka would look like, as she also would walk up that aisle. She would be the most beautiful woman up there.

Eskren and I ended up talking back and forth about what he wanted in the future for the next hour.

* * *

(Beka's P.O.V)

It was time for the wedding and us ladies, and Rosto was standing behind the church doors. Rosto was going to walk Kora up the aisle and give her away before he became my dance partner for the night. It was so sweet and cute that he was willing to give her away. I started to get nervous and excited at the thought of it.

The whole rest of the time us ladies were getting ready, I kept thinking back to Kora's and my talk. "_Could Rosto seriously like me, was he telling the truth? Why would he like a girl like me, I am nothing special of course_" I kept thinking to myself.

Every time I turned around to talk to Aniki, Clary and Kora he kept starring at me and smiling. I would blush bright red and smile before I would turn back to the girls and try to ignore the weird stares from him.

I decided at this moment that I would try to talk to Rosto about whether or not he likes me more than friend. It would be awkward but it was driving me crazy not knowing.

The music started to play and the church doors opened. Clary and Aniki were before me and they started walking up the aisle. It was finally my turn to start walking, and Kora/Rosto was following right behind me.

Once I got up at the top of the alter I grinned at Ersken who smiled at me, before he turned and stared lovingly to his finacee who would be his wife in a matter of minutes.

Rosto kissed Kora's cheek before he walked over to his spot next to Eskren at the alter. He smiled at me and I smiled back, before Kora gave me her flowers to hold on to.

~1 hour later~

The wedding was absolutely beautiful. Ersken and Kora were finally married, and it was the cutest thing ever. They kissed each other at the end, before Kora grabbed her flowers from me so she could walk down the aisle arm n arm with her husband.

Next it was Rosto's and my turn to walk down the aisle arm n arm, he smiled as he grabbed my arm. He bent down and whispered into my ear "You look absolutely beautiful, and we need to talk once we get out of here"

My whole face was red as he said that. I responded to him saying "Thanks, and way to ruin a moment. Yeah we do need to talk"

We walked out of the chapel, and into the changing rooms to grab all our stuff before we had to walk down to one of the parks for photos/wedding reception.

As we started leaving Rosto asked Kora "Do you mind if I steal Beka for a few moments?"

"Nope, just make sure you're back in twenty minutes for photos and dancing." She smiled, as they walked further ahead of us.

As we stopped I realized that Rosto and I were still arm n arm. I pulled my arm away and tried not to look at him, so I wouldn't blush and say something stupid.

He gently grabbed my face, so I would look at him.

"Beka, now I know you reject me every time I ask you out, but will you tell me why. I am madly in love with you and I would like to be there for you in every shape, way and form. You know I said goodbye to Aniki for you" He said with all the love in world.

Even though he had my face still in his hands, I looked down at the floor as I said this. "I reject you because I like you and I'm scared. I reject you because you always act like I would just be your lovely and that you don't love me. I'm not beautiful, amazing, or any fun like Kora and Aniki"

"Beka Marie Cooper, please look at me?" he asked with kindness.

I looked up at him shocked.

He leaned in and kissed me, at first I was shocked and just let me lips freeze. After a moment or two I kissed him back, he wrapped my hands around his neck. We kissed for a couple minutes before we both pulled away to breathe.

Once we both caught our breaths, Rosto spoke again. "I like you a lot more than you know. I never thought of you as a lovely, I thought of you as beautiful lady, that I wanted to get to know and spend all my time with, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are too beautiful, amazing, and fun but you are so much more than that also. Of course your not like Aniki and Kora, your better" He said with love, as he was still hugging me.

I started to cry, and he picked up bridal style and sat down with me on his lap. "Why are you crying my beautiful?" He asked with concern and care.

"I'm crying because for once I finally get a dream that I've always wanted. I've liked you since I've met you and I just always thought that you would never like a silly girl like me" I said, as I cried into his nice dress shirt.

He wiped my tears, and kissed every inch of my face. A couple minutes later I stopped crying and a smile was replace.

"What?" he asked with care.

"I'm ready to move on and be more than friends are you?" I asked boldly and out there, which I never hardly did especially when it came to a guy I liked, but there was something about how I felt about Rosto just made me say it.

He agreed with a laugh, as he picked me up bridal style and kissed me, before he ran us back to the wedding.

* * *

(Rosto's P.O.V)

Once we arrived, I set Beka down and kissed her before we took a hold of each other's hand. She blushed but still walked with me. We walked over to the wedding party table where Ersken, Kora, and Aniki were sitting. They looked at us and then smiled brightly, as we sat down.

No one said a word, as we rejoined them. We got to eat before Beka and I had to make the speeches. In my speech I talked about how Ersken and Kora met each other and then how we became friends, before I congratulated both of them.

Beka talked about how she met both of them and how she cherishes their friendship before she closed with congratulations also.

So that only went on for a little bit before we all got to dance. I got up and asked Beka to dance with me. She agreed and we made our way out to the dance floor.

She leaned against me the whole time we danced, and this was something I never wanted to forget.

To everyone else it probably looked like I was going to have Beka be my lovely, but to me she was the girl I wanted to marry in the future. In order to do that I had to meet her family and ask their permission. I was willing to do anything for my Beka.

* * *

(Beka's P.O.V)

Once the wedding was done, Rosto and I walked home arm n arm. I just smiled because in a matter of hours I got everything I ever dreamt of. We stopped at Rosto's door, so he could go home. I realized then and there that I didn't want to leave him, and have this night be over.

I looked down at the floor as I asked him "Rosto, can you please stay with me tonight. I don't want to be away from you"

I felt my head be lifted again for the third time tonight, when I finally looked him in the eye I saw he was smiling.

"Beka Cooper, I would love to stay with you tonight. I am not going to do anything but stay with you" he clarified.

"Thanks, I'm sorry for being so insecure" I said with a sad smile.

"Honey, you have nothing to be sorry about. If you ever need me, for' anything just ask, I'm your boyfriend now. Don't ever be afraid to ask me anything," He said, as he leaned down and gave me yet another kiss.

I pulled away and took a breath. "Do you want to stay in my room, or yours?"

"Do you mind staying in my room tonight, you can have the bed" he said grinning.

"No problem, thanks. Where are you going to sleep?" I asked out of curiosity.

"On the floor, don't worry about me" he said, as he opened his door to his room.

"No, you will share the bed with me. No boyfriend of mine is going to have to sleep on the hard floor because of me," I said with a silly grin.

He just laughed at me, as we walked in.

I looked around and realized that he didn't have that much stuff. All he had was a drawer with clothes, a bed, and some weapons.

"Oh my god, how in the world do you live with hardly anything?" I asked him with an amused expression.

"I do just fine for a bachelor. I have extra clothes in the top right drawer, grab some clothes and get changed. I'll be right back, I have to go talk to Aniki really quick" I snickered, when I saw her happy expression go too sad.

"I'll only be gone for five to ten minutes," I said, as I gave her a reassuring kiss.

She sighed and turned around to go get ready. I walked out of the room, and ran up Aniki's room. If anything happened between Beka and I, I needed to have the pregnancy charm just in case.

I knocked on her door, and waited for her to open the door when I heard her get out of her bed.

* * *

(Beka's P.O.V)

"_Oh man, I bet you he's going to get a Pregnancy Charm. He probably knows that I want on him so bad. Oh well, at least he knows to get the charm so I won't get pregnant till I want a kid_" I said laughing to myself as I got changed into Rosto's long shirt and a pair of his boxers.

If anything happened tonight, it happened. He proclaimed his love to me tonight and that is all that matters.

I sat on his bed, and waited for him to come back. Every second that he was gone, was torture.

Finally five minutes later, he walked in the door with something in his hand. "_I knew it_," I told my brain. "What do you got their honey?"

"Um…. I am not planning to have sex with you, but just in case you decide to I ran to get you a pregnancy charm so you won't get pregnant, Please don't be mad at me" he rambled off.

I just sat there and giggled. He looked so cute when he rambled.

"What?" he asked with confusion on his face.

"That's more than fine. You look so cute when you ramble" I said with a big smile.

He understood it, and he started laughing, as he walked over to me.

I grabbed the charm, and put it around my neck.

"Well, you sure look good in my clothes" he said as he bent down and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and it turned into something more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Pregnancy

(Beka's P.O.V.)

It had been two months since Rosto and I first confessed our love to one another. Everything was going great, I had moved out of my apartment, and into his.

So I was still a puppy and he's still the king of the Rogue. I would be a puppy for half a year, and then I would be able to become a dog and do whatever I want. So if Rosto decided to ask me to marry him then, I would accept because I would have all my priorities in place.

At the moment, Rosto agreed to take it at my pace, so he would not be rushing/pushing me into anything that I didn't want to do. It was nice, but I wanted to move forward in our relationship. I wanted him to be forever mine.

I was sitting at home, doing nothing, as I was waiting for Rosto, and to go on duty. The day was taking forever. Rosto would have been here to keep me company but someone from the Rogue came to get him for some sort of Emergency. So now I was stuck here for the next fours doing nothing.

"_Wait a minute, I can go downtown to the spinners, and hear what they have to say_," I said to myself with a smile. Rosto would be upset, but he would have to understand why I couldn't stay in a room for hours. I would end up going insane.

I got up, got my shoes and coat on, and walked out, and locked it so Rosto wouldn't throw a fit later. I took a nice, long stroll down to Central Park, and sat down so I could listen/feed the birds.

The birds came over to me, and ate out of my hand as usual. The only thing that was different was that there was no gossip to lead to anything bad. The whole town was quiet of gossip, which scared me more than their being any bad crimes. I sat their for a half an hour or so before I got up and decided to go see Rosto at work, I had nothing better to do and I should probably explain myself now before I go to work in three and a half hours.

On the way to the rogue, I stopped at the bread stand, to get something to eat. I had been awfully hungry lately, and I would randomly start throwing up everywhere, and I didn't know why. If this didn't stop in a few weeks I would go to Kora about it, and she what she thinks.

But anyway, that's beside point, I was on the way to the rogue, because I missed my Rosto every moment that he was away. I finally got to there ten minutes later. I walked around the back door, so no one would see me that shouldn't see me. Being the Rogue Kings girlfriend, I could be killed or hurt. Rosto couldn't stress that enough. The thought of that made me laugh, as I knocked on the door.

A few minutes later Kora opened up the door, it took her a moment to realize it was I, but once she did she smiled, and graciously let me in. "What are you doing here? Rosto is going to throw a fit that his princess is out and about without someone to keep her safe. You know that" Kora said with a big grin.

"Well you see since the Emergency, which I have no clue what its about? I was going insane staying in our room, by myself with nothing to do. I needed to get out, so I walked to Central park to listen to the birds, but they had no news. I walked over here after a half hour of that. Plus I need to talk to you, about something but I don't know if now is the time" I said quietly, so none of the other people in the room would hear me.

Kora pulled me over to an empty room, and we stepped inside, as she put up a spell so no one could hear our conversation. "First off, the emergency was that someone was plotting to kill Rosto and you. Second off, I understand you were going to go insane. Now what was your question?" She asked lovingly, like a sister and friend would.

"You see Rosto and I are lovers and you know what that means, and it's been a month. Now I'm vomiting randomly, and in a month or two if it doesn't stop I was wondering if I could come to you and see what it is" I mumbled out quietly, as I was embarrassed.

"Of course, I have a pretty good idea what it is all ready, but we'll check in two to three weeks. Now lets get you to Rosto before he gets home and finds you missing, you know he'll go insane" Kora said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Is he in his office?" I asked with a laugh. We knew Rosto too well; he became very protective of me. It was a very good thing, but at the same time it got annoying.

"Yep, I'll let you go by yourself. I don't want to be in there when he gets angry" She smiled.

"I know how to control that, it doesn't frighten me," I laughed, as I walked out of the room when Kora took down her spell.

I walked over to Rosto's office, and the door was closed. "_That's unusual, wonder what's up?"_ I thought to myself. I put my head to the door so I could listen better. I wanted to know what I was walking in on.

Being the king of the Rogues girlfriend was bound to pay off sooner or later.

"Aniki, whatever you do, do not to tell Beka what I'm up to. You'll ruin the whole surprise," he said with happiness but with warning in his voice.

I decided that it was the perfect moment to walk in. I turned the handle, and walked right in (unusual, the door was always locked when it was shut). Rosto's face went really red with embarrassment.

"Hey baby, what was that about not telling me about a surprise you have for me?" I said smirking, as I put my hands on my hips. Rosto was still speechless; Aniki started laughing as she got up.

"I'm not getting into this. Hey sweetie, have fun with Rosto" She grinned, as she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

(Rosto's P.O.V.)

I was in the middle of telling my plan to Aniki about the surprise I have for my girlfriend, when who other than her walks in. By her self may I add? I was blushing so bad, because I had been caught in the middle of it. I gained my composure, and tried a new technique.

"What are you doing out of the house by yourself? I thought we talked about this?" I said putting up my angry face. I knew it wasn't going to last, but I had to try to get the subject off her surprise.

"**ROSTO**, do you know what it's like to be stuck in a house without anything to do? I was going insane. I went to the park to go listen to the spinners but they had nothing. Then I came down here to see you, and this is the thanks I get. Now stop fussing and tell me what you were telling Aniki, otherwise you're out of the apartment," She said with a quiet, dead serious voice, which made every inch of my body quiver in fear.

She knew how to get me, and get me good. "I'm sorry honey. I should have brought you with me. I'll bring you with me, everyday so you have something to do. Do you forgive a stupid, worthless man like myself my princess?" I asked with sadness, as I hung my head down.

She walked over to me with a big smile on her face. She wrapped her hands around my waist and looked me straight in the eyes. "Rosto you are never a stupid and worthless man. Yes I forgive you, we're both still learning here. Of course I'll come with you tomorrow, and everyday after that. Do you forgive me for walking off without talking to you about it?" She said with a small smile on her lips.

"I always forgive you princess," I said, as I leaned in and gave her a kiss.

She pulled away with a big smile on her face. "_Oh no, I know what's next_" I thought to myself with horror.

"So baby, will you please tell me what my surprise is? I promise to act like I never knew in the first place?" She pouted with her puppy dogface.

"If I tell you, that ruins the whole thing. I'm sorry princess," I said, as I put my hand over my eyes so I wouldn't give in so fast. The puppy dogface, always worked on me, and she knew that.

"But baby, please. I thought you loved me," she said sadly, since I wouldn't let her see my face.

"Who let you in here?" I asked to change the subject, once I took my hand down from my eyes.

"Kora, she let me know all about the emergency and how you were going to throw a fit over me out of the house" She said grumpily, as she placed her hand on her hips.

"Right, u... What do you want to do for the next couple hours? I have to work, but we will find you something. Kora, Aniki or I will bring you/pick you up at the kennel tonight. I also will have a couple of my men following you in the shadows so you don't get hurt. Your dogs all ready know about this, and agreed." I said taking a more serious note. I was going to take no chances of my princess getting hurt.

"All right. I'll file some paperwork for you. What time are you dropping me off, and picking me up? Is someone walking me back to the house, or the rogue?" She asked, as she dropped the subject.

"Just please forget earlier." I thought to myself hoping.

"We'll bring you to the kennel in two hours, and will pick you up there at ten. They will bring you back here to me, so I know you're all right. Lets go get Kora so she can help you with filing, so you have someone to talk to while I work" I smiled, as I walked over to my gorgeous, beautiful, amazing lady.

She wrapped her arms around me and we kissed. "We'll talk more about this later. I'm not giving up so easily. I still need to go back to the house to grab my uniform and my baton," She whispered in my ear.

"I'll get Aniki to go run up there now to get them. I figured as much" I sighed, as I let her go and walked out of my office to the hall so I could find Kora and Aniki and talk to them about it.

Once I explained to them they accepted at once. Aniki had the extra key to my apartment so she ran back to get my Beka's stuff. Kora gladly joined Beka in my office to file so they could have girl talk. I didn't know if that was bad or good.

* * *

(Beka's P.O.V.)

Kora and I sat down in Rosto's office, and started filing all the different paperwork he had. I told her about Rosto's and my conversation. She started laughing like there was no tomorrow. "You are definitely perfect for him"

Kora got up, and shut and locked the door, before she put a spell up so no one could listen in to our conversation.

"What's up Kora?" I asked worried, because she had a serious face expression.

"About what you asked me earlier, I think I should check you out in two weeks. I know what it is, and it should be checked out immediately." She said kindly, but still serious.

"Kora your scaring me, just come out and say it," I said, as I started to panic.

"I believe your pregnant dear. Have you been eating more than usual? Do you only throw up in the mornings? When was the last time you had your monthly?" She asked me with concern as she threw the questions out there.

My mouth hung open, I was stunned and happy at the same time. "Yes I eat a lot, and yes to throwing up in the mornings. Two months ago was the last time for my monthly. Do you really think so?" I started crying tears of happiness. I've always wanted this but now I was scared.

I was scared of what Rosto might say and do if he didn't want kids. I was scared of what my family would say and do to me also.

"Kora, do you think Rosto will keep me, and be excited to have a kid? Or will he kick me out and want nothing to do with me? I'm scared and happy at the same time" I bawled even harder.

Kora walked over to me, and wrapped her arms around me. "Beka Cooper, of course he will keep you. Do you know how much he wants to have a kid? Why would you think he would kick you out and want nothing to do with you?"

"Its just that in my past I have seen guys leave their girlfriends or wife's because they got pregnant. Do you really think he wants this?" I asked, as I wiped my tears. I replace my sadness with joy at the thought of being a mom.

"Yes, now lets go get him in here so he know what is going on" She smiled; as she took down the listening spell she called it. "I'll go get him, I can tell you're nervous" She walked out of the office, and returned with Rosto five minutes later.

He looked at me with worried eyes. "What's wrong baby?" he asked, as he rushed over to me. He must have seen the wet tears on my face.

"Sit down baby, and Kora will explain. We're not certain but we're going to check it out in two weeks" I said with nervousness, I tried to smile but he saw right through it.

He sat down right next to me, and put his arm around me so I could lean into him. I buried my head in his side, so I wouldn't see his reaction.

"Rosto, I think she's pregnant" Kora said with a big smile.

All was silent for a moment.

* * *

(Rosto's P.O.V.)

My mouth hung open. I had always dreamed and wanted a family, and now it might come true. I was truly excited.

I saw Beka crying into my side. "Beka baby, what's wrong?" I asked, as I patted my hand back and forth over her head.

"I'm sorry Rosto. I'll understand if you want to kick me out of my your life, and want nothing to do with the baby and I" she sobbed harder.

I lifted her into my lap, and gave Kora a look that asked if we could be alone. Kora agreed, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Honey, where did you get an idea like that? I would never kick you out of my life. Of course I want the baby and you in my life. This is all I've dreamed about since I met you" I said, as I bent down and kissed the top of her head.

She cried for a while before she answered me. "Growing up all you saw was guys leaving their wife's or girlfriends because they got pregnant. I knew you wouldn't, but the thing is that's all I've ever grown up with and so the thought still varies in my mind. I'm sorry for assuming"

I realized that this is why she rejected me so many times along with the way her stepfather was. I decided that my surprise needed to happen right away. "Princess, don't you dare say sorry for that. That is not your fault that is all you've ever known. We need to have dinner with your family right away, I need to talk to your lord"

She nodded her head, and leaned deeper into me. "_I love the way my life is with Beka, I wouldn't change anything for this_" I thought to myself with a smile.

"Beka?" I asked happily. I waited for an answer, and didn't get one. I looked down to see her a sleep in my lap. I brought both of us to the sofa I had in my office. "_I'll just take a short nap, before I bring her to the _kennel" I yawned to myself, as I laid my head down and drifted off.

* * *

(Beka's P.O.V.)

~Two weeks later~

I was on my way upstairs to Kora's room for our appointment. I was nervous and excited to see if I was seriously pregnant. Rosto and I all ready went to my family and told them. They weren't happy, but Rosto…. Wait a moment. I forgot to tell you that Rosto and I are officially engaged. When we saw my family, he asked them for my hand in marriage. They agreed because I was pregnant, not because they liked him. My lord likes him but we will keep that a secret.

Once I got up the stairs, and to Kora's door. I knocked and waited for an answer. She finally answered the door a few minutes later with a big smile. "Come on in sweetie"

"So what do we have to do to find out" I spilled out with excitement.

She laughed at me. "Man, are you excited. All I have to do is this spell. It wont hurt you or the baby or mess the process up. All it does is send a wavelength of power threw your body, when it comes back to me it will tell us our answer. Then we won't know the sex of the baby till it's born"

I walked further into the room, and sat on the bed. I gave her an annoyed look, which made her laugh even more. "Can we please just do this"?

She nodded her head, as she shut and locked the door. She placed a listening spell around the whole room, before she turned to me with a big smile. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Yes, I have been waiting for this day forever" I squealed.

"All right" she said seriously, as she started mumbling some sort of spell. Before I knew it I had pink, and green glowing lights all around my body. I sat very still and waited for her to say something. It was a few long good moments before she smiled. "Congrats Beka. I'm so happy for ya"

I jumped off the bed quickly as I jumped up and down in excitement.

"Beka, Calm down and take a deep breath" She giggled. I took a breath and let it out while I waited calmly for he to continue. "You are about two and a half months pregnant. Now lets get you safely to work. He's probably dieing with wonder at the moment"

I laughed; Rosto was so predictable to all of us. "I can't wait to tell him. Kora when we get their can you get Rosto to meet me in his office?"

"Dah! Now lets go," She giggled, as we were on our way to work.

~Ten Minutes Later~

We arrived at work, and since Kora had a key for the back door, we didn't have to wait on anyone letting us in.

We walked in hearing sounds of swords banging, and lots of yelling going on. Kora and I rain to the main room to see what was going on.

What I saw there scared me. My Rosto, and two other men were sword fighting with faces full of hate, and anger. I had never seen Rosto in a fight with someone other than me. Of course he was never like this with me.

I gasped, and that's when I saw Kora look at me with worry, wondering if she should step in. I nodded my head yes, and she ran over to them to intervene. You see I gasped because I worry about Rosto a lot, and I want nothing bad to happen to him. He is my life.

All heads turned as she used some of her magic to move the crowd away from the two men, and my Rosto.

"What is going on here Wolf and Black?" She asked with a soft, stern voice that made it sound deadly and dangerous. It gave me Goosebumps.

"A disagreement of who said what, and how much we get" One of the men spoke quietly

"Is this what happens when I leave for an important appointment. You two have shadowing for two weeks, and if you argue or complain about it you'll get it for two more weeks. Am I understood?" She said with a voice of pure ice.

They dropped their swords and bowed. "Yes my queen"

"_My Queen?" _I thought to myself, when did she become this. Why wouldn't Rosto tell me?

One they was done, they stood up and left. The crowd then disappeared soon after that. Rosto and Kora took a deep breath before they started talking, forgetting about me standing there.

"_Fine, forget about me and my news_" I thought to myself with anger. I knew this wasn't fair, but I couldn't help my mood swings, they just kind of took over.

"Fine, forget about me and my news while you're at it," I yelled with hate and anger. I ran out of the room, and Rosto ran after me. I shut and locked the door in his face before he could even talk or get in.

I ran over to the couch and sat down, as I started crying.

"_No one cares about me. I'm stuck being here all day long with nothing to do. I can't do anything I want to do anymore,_" I pouted to my mind.

"Princess, I'm sorry. Please let me in so we can talk about this and your news" he said calmly, but got excited as he said news. He could never foul me.

"Go away. You don't care, no one cares about fat, ugly, chained up Beka," I sobbed loudly on my name. I instantly threw my arms around my stomach, and that made it easier to think, as I cried my heart out.

"Beka, honey. You aren't…." He started to say, but I cut him off.

"**NO!** Leave me alone. Did anyone of you stop & ask me how I feel about all this Piper?" I yelled out with tears and anger.

I heard him gasp at his last name. But I didn't care at the moment. I sat there, and bawled my eyes out for a few more minutes, before I fell a sleep.

* * *

(Rosto's P.O.V.)

When Beka said my last name, and told me to leave her alone; I decided that she wouldn't be coming out of there anytime soon. So I got Kora to come with me so she could back me up as I opened the door with the key.

I didn't hear her cry, or protest so I thought she was sitting there waiting for me. What I didn't except was to see her a sleep with fresh tears on her face.

"Kora, is she seriously mad at me?" I asked with a horrified expression at the thought of ever hurting her in any shape or form.

"All I can say is she is not mad at you. She will tell you the rest when she wakes up. Be patient, she is worn out and frustrated. She's not allowed to go or do anything anymore. She just wants to do something she wants to do for once. Tell her about how I'm queen of rogue, which is probably the main reason why she's upset. You didn't tell her " my very dear friend smiled at me, before she turned and walked out of the room.

I gently lifted Beka, so she wouldn't stir. She curled up in my arms and leaned her head against my chest. "_I need to sit down and talk with her,_" I thought sadly to myself.

I walked us out of my office as I shut and locked the door carefully without dropping my lovely Beka.

I looked around and saw Kora and Aniki in the corner of the big room talking. They saw me holding Beka, and they just smiled, as they waved us over.

"Can you two take over the rest of the day? I need to spend time with her" I sighed.

"Yes, Go" they urged me, so I would get out of here for once.

I walked out the back door of the rogue and stopped. "_Where should I take us?"_ I asked myself. I wanted somewhere quiet where we could talk all of this out.

It took me a minute before I decided to take her home. I finally arrived home ten minutes later. I sat against the tree, and leaned Beka more towards my chest.

"_Kora is right, I have to explain everything to her that I haven't shared with yet. I also need to find out if we're having a child_," I was thinking to myself at a hundred miles a minute.

"Rosto?" Beka asked with a smile. I was so lost in thought, that I didn't feel her wake up.

I turned my head and smiled when I heard her call my name. I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You are not fat or ugly, love. You're Beautiful, amazing, and so much more. Don't you ever think that about yourself? I'm sorry that we've had you chained up. I just don't want anyone to hurt you. You mean the world to me. We need to talk this out love. There are some stuff I need to share with you and explain" I said lovingly, but serious at the same time.

"I'm sorry Rosto. I didn't mean to throw a fit. I don't know what happened, I just snapped when you didn't pay attention to me. Please forgive me baby? I love you so much" She rambled with tears.

I smiled, because she was so cute when she rambled, but this wasn't the time or place to tell her that. We needed to work this out. I leaned down and kissed her again, but this was a much slower but longer kiss. A little while later, I pulled away so we could catch our breaths.

"Don't be sorry. Of course I forgive you, I always do. I love you too. Listen, first off you need to know that Kora is queen of the rogue because she is the second most powerful and deadly out of the crew. I never mentioned it because I thought you would be mad and jealous" Now I was the one rambling.

She just smiled, but she let me continue.

"Second off, there is a lot of threats going around from people about wanting to kill both you and I. That is why you've been kind of chained up. I'm sorry about that and…" I was saying till my lovely Beka cut me off.

"Rosto, We're having a baby" she cried out with excitement.

A big grin spread across my face. "That's what the whole outburst was"

She nodded her head yes, and just giggled. I hugged and kissed every inch of her.

"_Thank you lord_" I praised in my head.

A little while later, we sat against each other with smiles on our faces.

"So now all we have to do is plan the wedding" my princess said with happiness, as it was all written over her face.

"Yes we do" I smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Girls Night Out

(Beka's P.O.V.)

It's September 5th Clary, Aniki, Kora, and I am going out tonight for dinner, and then back to Clary's for girl talk.

It would be nice, I hadn't been out of the house for the last two months because more threats. Rosto made every excuse in the book, especially since I'm five months pregnant.

So I desperately needed this. The girls would be coming to get me at five, and it was about four thirty now, so I had to wait a half hour by myself.

Rosto had an emergency of someone stealing stuff, so he had to go take care of it.

He made me promise to have one of the girls come and tell him if I was going to stay at Clary's. I laughed, and promised so he wouldn't be freaking out tonight.

"_I think I'm going to hang out with Ersken and Kora for the next half hour_" I decided to myself. So I locked up the house, and then slowly walked up the steps to their room.

I knocked and heard Kora laughing, before I saw a grumpy Eskren answer the door.

His whole attitude changed, when he saw it was I. "Oh Beka. I thought you were someone else. Come in" he said happily.

I walked in and just smiled. "Hey Kora. Do you want to explain why he's a grouch"?

"Oh he thought you were one of the dogs from the Kennel coming to tell him he is late," She laughed again, and this timed I joined her.

"Nope. Just plain old me. I have nothing to do for the next half hour so I came up here to see if I could hang out with you two" I said calming myself.

"You are not Plain or Old sweetie. Of course, you can. Eskren is leaving soon" Kora smiled.

"Hey since, I haven't seen you in the last two months. I wanted to say congrats on being engaged and being pregnant," Eskren said, as he walked over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Oh how I've missed our friendship. Thanks, that means a lot to me. Tell all the dogs I say hi" I grinned, as I returned the hug.

He chuckled, and agreed. "Your welcome, I've missed you too"

He pulled away, and walked over to Kora. "Bye Sweetie, Bye Beka. I'll tell them for you." He gave Kora a kiss before he walked out the door.

"Beka, I have some things to share with you" She smiled with such joy and happiness that is was as if she was the sun herself.

"Spit it all out all ready" I said with excitement, as I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Eskren and I are going to try to have a baby" she glowed.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so happy for you" I screamed with happiness, as I gave her a big hug.

"There's more" She beamed.

"How much more? I've got something to ask you," I asked with curiosity.

"One more thing, and then you can share yours. Don't lose your britches. Will you and Rosto be the child's godparents whenever we have one?" she asked seriously, but still glowing and beaming with happiness.

"Are you sure? Does Eskren want this too?" I questioned, as I was blown away from this.

"Of course. He's the one who asked me about it. I all ready asked Rosto. He said he liked the idea, but the option was all up to you. Apparently you are the one to approve of everything" she laughed.

I bursted out laughing at that. "Of course, we would be honored."

The way I said it made her laugh even harder. We laughed for a little but before we calmed down. Now I could ask my question. "Kora, will you be my maid of honor in my wedding"

That did it, she started crying with tears of happiness. "I would be honored Beka Cooper." She said with tears still in her eyes. That made me cry, and we were both hugging each other.

I looked at the clock and saw it was four fifty five. "_Where did the time go?_" I asked my mind, before I answered with "We've got to go downstairs, it's all ready time to go"

I smiled, as I wiped my tears and pulled away from her. Before we walked downstairs we got our emotions in check.

Clary and Aniki we're waiting for us, on the bottom step.

"Hey Clary, Hey Aniki. How are you two?" I asked happily, as I walked very slowly down the stairs.

"Good, How are you feeling Beka?" Clary asked with a big smile.

"Tired, Slow and Happy. Where are we going tonight? Clary, if I end up spending the night at your house, I have to send Aniki or Kora to go tell Rosto. We all know how he gets, when he has a fit" I said, as I rolled my eyes.

I reached the last step at last, and gave them hugs.

"We're going to one of the many restaurants next to the Kennel. Then I thought we would stop by the Kennel, so you could say hi to everyone. You haven't been there in five months. After that, we'll go back to my house for girl talk and dessert. Yes, you will be spending the night, and so will Aniki, and Kora. They can bring you to the Rogue tomorrow" Clary smiled brightly.

"I'll go tell Rosto. I'll meet you outside the Kennel in twenty minutes" Aniki said with love, as she walked out of the apartments.

So Kora, Clary and I were on our way to meet Aniki. I was walking my fastest (which wasn't very fast for a pregnant women) so they wouldn't have to wait for me. Fifteen minutes later, we arrived and Aniki was standing there waiting for us.

She walked up to us, and handed me a piece of paper. That meant it was from Rosto.

I opened it up and just smiled. He was always so sweet.

It said:

"**Beka Love,**

**Keep yourself safe for me. I love you so much and have a fun time tonight. Thanks for sending Aniki to tell me. The girls will bring you to work in the morning.**

**Love Your Rosto**

I put my note in my pocket, and started the girl talk.

"So Clary How is Tunstall? I miss both of you so much" I smiled, as I remembered how Tunstall would make jokes and Clary would scold him.

"He's good. He's missing you also like crazy. He's found of you, and thinks of you like a daughter. He wants you to stay in touch with him now and after the wedding/baby." She scolded me, but laughed right afterwards.

"Yes Clary. When do I get to see my father?" I asked suddenly getting hyper, as I realized how good that sounded.

"At dinner. He heard we were hanging out with you, and of course he had to come. Talk to him about adopting you, if you feel that way about him. Just know that I'm not becoming your mother. I'll stay being your best friend though," She teased.

"Ya, Ya. I know," I laughed, as we walked towards the entrance of the restaurant.

When we walked in, I was greeted by a big hug from Tunstall. It took me a minute to realize it was he. "I've missed you so much Beka," he cried into my shoulder.

I patted his back to comfort him. "I've missed you too Tunstall." I beamed as I pulled away.

He wiped his eyes and gained his composure before he led us to our table.

"Tunstall, you act like she's been away five years not five months," Clary teased as we sat down.

The facial expression Tunstall had was priceless; it was a cross between a sad puppy dog, happiness and embarrassment. We all started laughing our butts off.

"Beka, Your friends and your dinner is on Clary and I. Also I want to know how you would feel about me adopting you as my daughter? You are the daughter I've never had. What I'm trying to say is that I love you Beka as my daughter, and you mean the world to me." He asked seriously but with love in his eyes.

I started bawling my eyes out. From the moment I met Tunstall I had always pictured him as my father. He made me laugh, taught me things and was always there for me. I was beyond happy. I had always wanted a father, and now I was getting one. Don't get me wrong; my lord was good to me but he was never a father type to me.

I gained a little bit of control so I could talk. "I would be honored if you adopted me. I've always thought of you as dad." That did it, the control I just gained fell apart.

Tunstall was now crying a little bit. "Well, I talked to our Lord about this. He said if you wanted it, all we have to do is bring the adoption papers and have him sign it"

It took me a few more minutes to gain some more control. I wanted to get this next part right, and I needed not to cry when I did this. "Daddy, would you do me the honor of walking me up the aisle at my wedding? I am getting married November 15th at the cathedral. The wedding starts at two." I rambled as some more tears fell from my eyes.

"I would be honored honey" he replied with a big smile.

I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"_This feels so right. I finally get a father_" I thought to myself with a smile.

With all that done with, we all sat down and talked the rest of the night. The time flew by with all the talking and laughing. We'd all ready gone and come from the kennel. I had a great visit there.

Before I knew it we were all back at Clary's except my new father Tunstall. This was finally the time to ask Aniki and Clary to be my Brides' Mates.

"Clary, Aniki? I need to ask you something," I said out loud randomly.

"What's on your mind?" Clary grinned.

"I was wondering if you and Aniki would be my brides' mates for my wedding? Also I wanted to know if Kora, Aniki and you would go with me to pick out the gowns?" I asked with lots of enthusiasm.

Kora nodded her head yes and smiled at me. Aniki and Clary were crying.

"Guys don't cry," I said soothingly, as I tried getting out of my chair so I could go to them. It's not very easy to get out of a chair when you're five months pregnant.

"Don't you dare move Rebeka Marie Cooper!" Clary said sternly, but with tears of happiness.

That made me sit back down in my seat, Clary was someone you didn't want to mess with, especially when she was vexed.

"I don't know about Aniki, but I would love to be one of your brides' mates" Clary smiled, as she wiped her tears.

"Thanks" I giggled with happiness.

"Of course. We'll all do it. When do we go dress shopping?" Aniki asked with a big smile that looked like a little girl's smile when she got a Christmas gift.

That did it, we all went into immediate talk of the wedding. That is what we spend the rest of the night doing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Note

(Beka's P.O.V.)

Clary, Aniki and Kora spent the night last night, while Rosto stayed at Eskren and Kora's apartment.

Today was the day when we went shopping for my wedding dress, and my brides' mate dresses. It was going to be a fun and special day. It all started when all three of them decided to wake me up bright and early at 6am. I tried to roll over but they had a picture of cold water they threw on me.

I made them clean everything up otherwise we wouldn't have gone till it was done. They made me really mad this morning. Once they did clean everything up, we left and walked downtown to one of the fashion stores, which sold some lovely dresses, especially bridal ones.

Of course, once we arrived all three girls started grabbing dresses, and handed them all to me to try on. There had to be at least a hundred or more dresses in my hand. So I took them with me in the dressing room.

I tried a few on and walked out and showed them. The girls and I didn't like them, so I walked back in the dressing room and got out of them one by one. I tried on the next not even looking at it.

I walked out again, and looked at the girls. Their mouths were hanging open with happiness and they were crying.

"What's wrong? Do I look that bad?" I asked, to concerned to make a remark.

"No, No honey. You look beyond Beautiful. Rosto's mouth is going to literally drop" Clary happily cried.

"Really? Aniki and Kora what do you think?" I asked still concerned that I looked bad.

"Girl, if you don't shut up now I'm going to smack you" Aniki said with a wide smile.

"All right, all right. I give up. I'll buy it. Wait till dad sees it. He will be bawling his eyes out" I smiled, as I looked at myself in the mirror. I realized then how good I looked in this dress.

For sure Rosto would love this on me, of course he would love it more so he could rip this off of me, but we will not be going into that at the moment.

All three girls tried on a light blue strapless number that went down to their knees. It looked beautiful on them, so we bought them, along with all my accessories and my dress a few moments later, before we walked out of the shop and started to walk back to the apartments.

"Clary can you keep all the dresses and accessories, so Rosto doesn't see it" I giggled, picturing Rosto throwing everything around the apartment while he was looking for the dress.

"Of course. Lets take a detour and go to my house for a little bit so we can hide this from him" she smiled.

So we all agreed, and turned in the opposite direction to walk to her house. As soon as we arrived Clary grabbed the dress from me and ran it in.

"Aniki and Kora do you want to go back to Rogue with me? I want to see my Rosto. Im missing him like crazy, and besides today im officially six months pregnant" I beamed.

That made them laugh, I must have made a funny facial expression, oh well.

"Of course, let's wait for Clary to come back out and then we'll say goodbye" Aniki smiled.

It was like Aniki said the magic words; cause all of a sudden she came out of the house. "Clary, we're going to go down to the rogue. I'll see you later. Thanks for going Dress shopping with me" I said, as I wobbled up to her and gave her a big hug.

"No problem. Have fun and tell Rosto I say hello," she said happily, as she walked over to Aniki and Kora and also gave them hugs goodbye.

We waved goodbye, as we walked down the street towards the Rogue.

"Beka, we might be at the rogue all night" Kora said as she looked like she hadn't had sleep in a few days.

"_How did I not notice this _earlier?" I asked myself as I was literally yelling at myself. "Why?"

"Aniki and I have to go out on duty. Rosto will explain everything when we get there. There is a lot more going on than just threats," Kora explained without looking at me.

I automatically stopped in my tracks. "What?" I said starting to panic. My hands automatically wrapped around my stomach.

"Beka, take a deep breathe. Nothing is going to happen to you. The dogs and us are working on this together," Aniki said, as she ran over to me and put her hands on my shoulder to calm me.

I took a couple of deep breaths and it relaxed me a little bit. "Explain to me now please"

"Rosto made us swear that we wouldn't tell you anything. Can we please get there so you can talk to him about this" Kora answered. They both looked at me as they were trying for me to understand.

I nodded my head not trusting my voice, and we started walking again. Ten minutes later we arrived. They let me in and I walked in silently.

I looked around and didn't see anybody in the big room. "Where is everyone?" I panicked.

I automatically started to wobble a little faster; I was going to Rosto's office to see if he was there. If he wasn't there I didn't know what I was going to do.

When I arrived at the door with Aniki and Kora it was wide open but with no Rosto. My heart started to panic. He was always here he was never gone. I started to cry with worry. Aniki and Kora automatically ran over to the desk.

"Beka, look it this" Kora said quietly, as she handed me a piece of paper.

I wiped my tears, and looked down at the piece of paper. It was a note from Rosto and it said:

"**Beka my love,**

**The man that has been making the threats finally had some of his men come here and try to attack me. We killed all but one to figure out where the man is. Im going to find him, kill him for good. Im sorry to leave you like this. I love you and the baby very much and I'll be back as soon as I kill him. Aniki and Kora will stay with you and keep you safe. You can yell at me later for all this but I have to make sure you're completely safe. Please forgive me. Happy Six months being pregnant and give our child a hug and kiss from me.**

**Love your Rosto forever and always"**

That did it I bawled my eyes out. Kora sat next to me as Aniki walked out of the room.

"Beka all three of us and Eskren are going to be staying here till he gets back. Us three will take turns guarding and getting food," She whispered as I leaned against her, as I was still crying. "_Mithros please bring my Rosto safely back to me_," I prayed in my head.

* * *

(Tunstall's P.O.V)

Aniki came to my house and told me what happened. We immediately ran to Clary and told her everything. We agreed that we would pack some clothes and go to the Rogue right away to stay with Beka.

My future son-n-law was always making sure my daughter was safe. It was a good thing, but what he didn't think of was how it would affect her.

So ten minutes later Aniki, Clary and I arrived at the Rogue. Once we got in, Aniki locked the whole place up for safety procedures.

I looked around for Beka and didn't see her as I was standing in the main area.

"She's in Rosto's office and refuses to leave from there. I'll take you two to her," Aniki said as we walked towards the back of the building.

I had never been any further than the main room, so this was a whole new experience but I was so worried about my daughter that I didn't dwell on it.

A couple seconds later Clary and I walked in the office. I immediately ran over to my daughter. Kora moved so I could sit next to her.

"Beka honey, daddy's here" I whispered as my daughter automatically laid her head in my lap.

Aniki and Kora walked out of the room to give us privacy.

"Honey are you okay" I asked her.

"Daddy he's gone and I have know clue when he's getting back. Im scared. What if something happens to him and I lose him? How am I going to raise our child?" She broke out in loud sobs and her whole body was shaking.

I rubbed her stomach, as I looked her in the eye. "Honey, calm down this is not good for the baby"

She stopped shaking but continued to cry.

"Rosto will be fine. He's just trying to protect you and the baby, to keep you two safe. You can yell at him for being an idiot the minute he walks in the door. Stop worrying, we're here to take care of you. Daddy's here to stay until this is all over."

That made her relax some as she was just shedding a couple tears here and there.

It got quiet all of a sudden. I looked down and realized that she had cried herself to sleep.

"_If Rosto makes it through all this he is a dead man. Beka will chew him out good, hopefully I can warn him before hand_" I thought to myself with a weak smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – No More Threats

(Rosto's P.O.V)

I left yesterday with a bunch of my men to track down the man who has been threatening Beka and I. I was half way to the destination. It would be a total shock when I showed up.

I found out his name was Michael, or as his friends knew him by the gator. I had to laugh at his second grade kind of nickname, but hey who was I to tell him that. After all he would be a dead man in another day.

I made sure we stopped and made camp in a old abandoned house. If we didn't have some place for shelter it could be our lives, instead of theirs.

As I settled down I couldn't help but think of my Beka. I'm causing her so much pain by doing this but I needed to know the baby and her was completely safe. Oh how she must be furious at me, and how she must of bawled her eyes out until she fell a sleep.

"_I miss her so much. I need to get home as soon as I can to see her. I don't care if she yells at me, I deserve it and I'm missing her like crazy_." I thought to myself, as I laid down onto an old creaky couch. "_She's my happiness, and without her im not worthy of anything_"

Before I knew it my eyes were getting droopy and then I was in my dream state.

~Next Morning~

I awoke about 5am along with my men. We made breakfast and then packed up all of our stuff, before we started walking again.

We were on the road for three hours (8am) before we were exactly two minutes away from Gator's hideout. We made sure his crew told us where he was before we killed each and everyone of them. This gator is a dead man, the minute I get my hands on him. Who would threaten the king of the Rogue? That was something you never wanted to do.

I made hand signals to my men that we were going to circle the whole house and jump into every window and door there was. They were going to die right away without any explanation or anything. So a few seconds later we arrived and circled around quietly. I counted to five before we broke down every window and door.

* * *

(Clary's P.O.V.)

It has been two days since Rosto left Beka by herself. She was going insane without her man. I understood how she felt though, no pregnant fiancée would want to have a great day with friends and then come back home to find her man up and gone and the only thing he left was a note.

She wouldn't change clothes, bathe or move to another room. The only time she would get up would be to use the restroom. It was annoying and frustrating. "_I'm seriously going to yell at him. He can't do this to Beka_"

As it was Tunstall, Kora, Aniki and I had to force feed her. She didn't want to do anything. We had to remind her that she had to eat to keep the baby safe and healthy, plus keep her strength up so she could kill Rosto the minute he arrived home.

That's when she would agree enough to eat and drink something and that was it.

"Tunstall, this is ridiculous. As her father you have to do something. Make her agree to change and take a shower, have one of us girls help her bathe," I said madly to him, since we were in the main room.

"I know, I've been thinking the same thing. This is ridiculous and absurd. We all know he will make it home safely. I will have Kora and Aniki help her bathe. I need you on the lookout tonight with Eskren. His dogs have agreed to give us him till Rosto returns," he said softly enough so Beka couldn't hear a word.

"Sounds good. Go talk to her now. I'll talk to Aniki and Kora," I said as I walked away from him this is something that had to be done and I didn't want him to reconsider.

I found Aniki and Kora by the back door talking quietly. As soon as I walked up I was greeted by big smiles and friendly waves. I told them what was going on and they agreed happily.

She off they went to Rosto's office. I slowly walked back to the main room and stayed in the middle of the room on patrol.

I saw Beka, Aniki and Kora walking to the bathroom so Tunstall must have gotten through to her. We all knew she could be stubborn but this wasn't the time to let that happen.

* * *

(Rosto's P.O.V.)

It was the end of day two, and we had killed him. My protecting job was finally done. I could go home to my happy home with my lovely fiancée and unborn child.

The guys and I ended up walking a further than halfway cause we all wanted to get home to our families. So instead of staying in the old abandoned house we stayed in an empty clothes store. It was half a day's walk to get home, so we wanted to rest up for four hours before we had to get up at 4am, so that meant we'd get three hours of sleep and would be home by 9am.

As I was falling a sleep I tried picturing what Beka's reaction would be and what she would say. Would I be staying at Tunstall's for a few days or would she let me in the apartment. All I knew was that I would be in trouble for leaving her like that unexpected. I just hope to god she was eating and keeping herself healthy/safe for the baby and herself. She could be so Damn Stubborn sometimes. After my last thought I fell a sleep.

~9am~

I walked into our city about nine am with my men. I said goodbye to them and made my way towards the Rogue. Today we were all off our normal duty to be with our families. It would be a ten-minute walk from here, but first I had to stop at our apartment to drop off my stuff. Thank god it was right on the way.

So as soon as I dropped off my stuff, I made my journey down to my rogue. I would have to come in the back way cause knowing everyone would kill me without knowing it was I. Now was the time I had to apologize every second I could to my girl.

I was half way there when I suddenly had the idea that I should probably get Beka alone before everyone else wanted to kill me, but how do I do that. "_Oh I know, I'll have one of my men tell Aniki to get everyone out so I could talk to her, including Tunstall_" I thought.

I looked around and saw Black standing next to the bread stand. I immediately walked up to him; he saw me and smiled with fright.

"I need you to take a message to Aniki. She is staying at the Rogue. Can you do that for me?" I asked kindly.

"Yes sir, what is the message?" He said shaking.

"Tell her Rosto is in town and needs everyone to clear out in ten minutes so I can talk to her. Tell them to give us twenty minutes before they come back. Can you remember all of that?" I asked with concern. I was determined for this to work.

"Yes sir" he said, as she ran off. I would walk to the Rogue, but stay a few blocks away to keep an eye out until I saw them all leave.

So I walked the rest of the way, but stayed a block away. I made sure I stayed behind a few garbage dumps, so they wouldn't see me.

* * *

(Aniki's P.O.V.)

I heard a knock at the back door so I walked back there and opened it. I looked and saw it was Black.

"What's up Black?" I asked with confusion.

"I have a message from the king, but you're the only one who can hear it" he said shaking.

I had him follow me inside to my office, before I made him speak. "What is the message?" I asked concerned.

"He is in town and he wants all of you to clear out cause he needs to talk to her. He also asked for all of you to give him twenty minutes before you come back" he said as it came all out in a rush.

"All right thank you. There will be five extra jewels in your account for giving me the message. Your dismissed" I said kindly but quickly.

He nodded his head and then disappeared through the back door.

I walked all over the Rogue, and gathered everyone but Beka. I told them that Rosto was in town and needed to talk to her first before we all started on him. They agreed and then we disappeared out the front door so Beka wouldn't see us.

I looked around once we got outside and spied Rosto behind the trash dumps. That made me want to laugh, but instead I lead everyone two blocks in the opposite direction. I made sure we were out of his sight so he could go see his Beka.

* * *

(Beka's P.O.V.)

"Aniki, Kora?" I called out.

Why weren't they answering me? I stood up and wobbled out of Rosto's office.

"Dad, Clary, Eskren? Where are all of you?"

I paused looking around. "Oh god, they've left me all alone" I thought to myself, as I was scared.

I heard the back door open and that made me freeze cause I was standing in the middle of the main room.

I looked at the person for a moment in confusion, until I realized it was Rosto. That made the tear's start up again.

"Rosto?" I cried, as I wobbled over to him.

He ran the rest of the way and locked his arms around me. "I'm so sorry for leaving you baby. I just needed to make sure you were safe, cause he was planning on taking you from me and killing you. Please forgive me. I'll never leave you ever again, it's way to hard to leave you" He said as tears were now falling down his face.

"Never leave me again mister or you will be in the dog house next time. Do you understand me?" I said trying to be stern but I started laughing in joy because he was back with the baby and me.

"Yes honey. Please forgive me. The guy is dead so no one will ever threaten us again." he said, as we walked in his office, so we could both sit on the couch together.

"I didn't know what to do with myself once you left. I cried for hours and hours. I didn't want to eat or take a shower let alone leave this room. Please promise me you'll never leave me," I said as tears full of happiness fell down my face, as I laid my head against his chest.

"Baby, You have to stay healthy for the baby and you. Never do that again and I'll promise that I won't leave without you next time. I learned my lesson," he said, as he lifted my face up to look at him before he bent down and give him a kiss.

Once we broke apart we took deep breaths so we could breathe. "Of course I forgive you baby. I always do" I smiled.

The next thing I know, Rosto's on the ground kneeling. His face was against my stomach and he was rubbing my stomach. "Daddy loves you baby and he's very sorry for leaving mommy and you. I'm sure you were such a comfort to her while I was gone" He kissed my stomach, and then sat up again.

"You know daddy is upset at you even though he loves you to death. Be careful of Clary she's ready to explode. Aniki, Kora and Eskren understand," I said lovingly, as I wrapped my fingers around his.

"I deserve it. Thanks for the warning baby. How about once they're done yelling at me we go back to the apartment and I make you dinner," he grinned from ear to ear.

"I would like that very much" I smiled, as I stared into his perfect blue eyes.

I heard someone move around impatiently before there was a knock at the door. Rosto and I both looked up and saw it was Clary and the whole gang.

"Listen before you chew his head off, I forgave him. I'm in no need to fight. He has apologized a million times. All he wanted to do is keep the baby and I safe. I all ready told him he's in the dog house if he ever does this again" I said sternly.

"Aniki and I will close up if you two want to go home now. Clary and Ersken will also go home. That way your father, Rosto and you can talk in private as you leave" Kora said lovingly. Everyone agreed.

Rosto helped me off the couch, so we could meet my father in the main room. My father was sure to say a couple of words to my fiancée.

Once we got out of the office, everyone was all ready gone so I spoke up first. "Daddy, I all ready forgave him and told him if he ever does this again he's living in the dog house, so don't yell at him too badly. I don't want my fiancée running from me now" I said smiling.

"Yes my dear. I planned for you to do all the yelling. I'm just hear to tell him that he has no idea what it does to you when he's gone like that. It just seems that he doesn't always think it threw before he leaves. You were refusing to eat or take a shower while he was gone, cause you didn't want to leave the office. That is not smart or right. I also forgive you Rosto. Just think next time," my father said to my fiancée.

Rosto nodded his head yes in agreement, and then Daddy walked over to me. He gave me a hug and kissed my forehead goodbye. He also gave Rosto a hug goodbye before he walked out of the Rogue.

"Sweetheart lets go back home. I've had a long journey and I just want to cuddle with my lovely, beautiful fiancée. What do you think?" He smiled with all the love in the world.

"Sounds lovely, help your pregnant fiancée" I grinned.

He wrapped his arm around me, and we walked out of the Rogue, and started heading home. It would be a long night of catching up and cuddling.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Sorry that it took me so long to post this. I couldn't think of anything to put in the story for a while. Hope you enjoy!!!!!** Chapter 6 – Bachlorette Party and The Past Truths

(Beka's P.O.V.)

Aniki, Kora, and Clary woke me up at 7am. They made sure to come as soon as Rosto left for the Rogue. Today was my Bachlorette party and they wanted me to get all dolled up. My wedding is in two days, and there is still a lot happening at the moment.

My Lord, and Lady along with my four siblings were going to open up their home to us for the reception. Our wedding was being held at the Cathedral with twenty-five guests attending. Kora planned out my wedding, and she told me not to worry about anything. Since I'm eight months pregnant she wouldn't let me do anything and it was kind of frustrating but a relief at the same time. There isn't much us pregnant women can do, I guess.

So the girls had me dressed up and were taking me to somewhere unknown. They told me it was a surprise, so I had to go willing. We walked all the way to the Kennel, and that made me very confused.

"Um what are we doing here?" I asked trying to figure this out.

"We're here because we're having a party with everybody from now till noon. Then after that, we're going down to the Rogue to hang out for a few more hours. I thought you would like that," Clary said happily.

"Oh I do. I was just kinda confused," I giggled.

"Girl you're always confused" Aniki said with a big smile.

"Thanks love you too," I laughed.

"You're welcome," she giggled along with Kora.

We walked in and everyone was standing there waiting for us. As soon as they saw us they yelled 'Surprise'. Group by group they started greeting me. It was so good to see all of them again.

"Beka, I forget to tell you. The boss says that as soon as you're done raising your child, your spot as a dog is saved. So take you're time" Clary whispered in my ear.

That made me turn around and face her. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Oh tell the boss thank you," I cried into her shoulder.

"Will do. Did you honestly think they would drop you in a hat?" Clary asked seriously.

"Some what. I thought since I have broken two rules, I wouldn't be able to ever become a dog." I said, as I wiped my tears.

"What rules did you break?" Clary asked not remembering.

"Dating or any relation with any member of the Rogue, also I became pregnant during my years as a puppy." I said, as I rolled my eyes at her forgetting all that.

"Oh don't you know they dropped that rule right after your first year of being a puppy." She said lovingly.

I wiped my tears, and smiled. "I guess I didn't realize it. So what do you say about us getting this party started"

"Dah!!!!!" Clary turned away from me, and walked to and chair and stood on it. "LISTEN UP EVERYBODY" The whole room stopped talking and looked to where she was standing. "Beka wants to get this party started, so what do you say?"

All the Dogs and Puppies started yelling out in excitement.

~Three Hours Later~

My Bachlorette party had been fun. We had food, beverages and cake. We played some common games, and talked. Now we were on our way to the Rogue. It would us a half hour to walk there because I can't go very fast while being pregnant. I apologized to the girls over and over again for being so slow.

"Beka Marie Cooper, will you stop apologizing, it's driving me crazy!!!! You can't help that. Now shush before I do it for you" Aniki said grumpily as she was in another one of her mood swings.

Clary, Kora and I just started laughing because ever since she met her boyfriend Jack four months ago she was always in constant mood swings.

"So Aniki, when are you finally going to marry Jack and become pregnant?" I teased, as we came closer to the Rogue.

All of a sudden she stopped in the middle of her tracks and she looked beyond nervous. "What's wrong?" Kora and I both asked at the same time.

"Well I was going to wait to tell you once we sitting down at the Rogue, but I guess now is as good as any other time." She mumbled.

"Just spit it out girl" Clary said frustrated and worried at the same time.

All of a sudden a huge smile spread across her face. "Jack and I are having a baby"

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!" Kora and I screamed out with bliss.

That made Aniki giggle, and Clary ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"How long have you known?" I asked, as I had my hands over my stomach.

"Two months ago. You are the firsts ones to know besides Jack. He proposed last night, and I said yes" She said happily.

Even though I couldn't jump since I screamed with excitement, and Kora jumped up and down for me.

It was Clary who made us stop and reminded us that we were on our way to the Rogue. So of course we started walking again.

"I can't wait to till Rosto. He will be so happy that you're finally settling down like the rest of us" I smiled, as some of my brown, curly hair fell in my face.

"Oh yes he will. At the time we were his lovely's he never wanted kids, but when he laid his eyes on you that changed everything" Aniki smiled with happiness.

"Don't I remember that, all the times I rejected him because I thought I would just be another lovely? How naive was I?" I giggled, as we arrived at the Rogue.

* * *

(Rosto's P.O.V.)

I had just finished up some paperwork when I heard my lovely fiancée with our three good friends at the backdoor. I got up and walked to the back door.

"I still remember when you were crying the day of my wedding because I found a good guy, and you didn't. Now look at you. You're getting married in two days and you're having your son or daughter in three months. Out of all of us who have loved Rosto in our lives, you're the only one meant for him" Kora giggled, as they started opening the back door.

Normally I would open the door and greet them but I was highly fascinated with the conversation.

"I always think about the day Rosto and I started dating. Do you know that before Rosto became mine, I always thought you two would stay his lovely's and I would be nobody? I was a silly girl then. Now I'm the luckiest lady alive to be marrying him" my fiancée sighed, as the door fully opened and reveled them.

I would have to remember to ask Beka about this whole conversation. She had never told me any of this.

"Hey love, how was your bachelor party at the kennel?" I grinned from ear to ear.

"Good, but how long have you been standing there Rosto Piper?" She said as she gave me a playful stare down.

I always forget how she can see through my actions and words. That's what I get seducing and going to marry a Puppy. They were always good at that kind of stuff, but oh well. I'm madly in love with her and I can never leave her like I use to do to my old lovely's. That was before Aniki and Kora. Oh how I was such a fool back then. I never did tell Beka that one, but I figured sooner or later I would tell her so she knows everything.

"Just in the last five minutes. Now don't I get my normal hug and kiss , plus the 'Oh Rosto how I love you'" I mimicked her voice to almost a perfection.

That made all of them laugh. Beka was the first to snap out of it.

"Come here my silly fiancée" she giggled, as she walked into my open arms. She gave me a kiss and a hug before she repeated with "Oh Rosto how I love you"

I shut the door, and we walked further into my throne room as we laughed.

"You two have fun. We'll stay in here. Rosto where did you put the good 'ale?" Aniki asked as a big smile spread across her face.

"Aniki **DON'T** you even think about drinking when you're two months pregnant" Beka said sternly as she walked away into my office.

"Whoa wait a minute, Aniki you're pregnant?" I asked with a smile.

"Yep, I found out two months ago, and Jack proposed last night. I just told the girls on the way over here" she smiled with all the happiness in the world.

"Well congratulations, you'll soon be Mrs. Doyle," I said smiling. I was happy that my good friend finally found her happily ever after.

"Thanks, now go hang out with your fiancée. She is exhausted, so go sit down with her," Aniki said giggling.

That was Aniki for you; she is always making sure my fiancée is looked after.

"I'm going, I'm going," I laughed, as I turned around and walked into my office to spend time with my unborn child and my fiancée.

* * *

(Beka's P.O.V.)

When Rosto was talking to Aniki, I went and sat down in his office because I so tired. When he was done with the conversation he would come join me. For now this was my peace and quiet time. It wasn't that I didn't love Rosto with all my heart, soul and mind; but lets face it a girl needed some down time.

I was pulled out of my thoughts a few minutes later when my fiancée sat down next to me.

"What are you thinking about in that pretty little head of yours?" he grinned ear to ear with all the love in the world.

These were the moments that I captured and put them in my mind to dwell upon later.

"Just of how we went from friends to now, also how we don't have any baby names picked out. I'm having our child in a month and a half and we haven't picked any names. Rosto I don't want our child to nameless" I said kinda panicky as one of my mood swings kicked in.

I felt sorry that this happened and I always took them out on my fiancée, but he loves me so much he helps me get threw them. He truly is my true love.

"Sweetheart relax, that isn't good for the baby. We can come up with names right now" he smiled, as he rubbed my back.

I leaned against his chest, and nodded my head up and down as the tears started.

"What are some girl and guy names you like dear?"

I stopped crying, and started thinking. It took me a few moments before I remembered the ones I liked.

"For girl names I like: Rose, Besme, and Lynn. For guys I like: Corey, Shawn, and Anthony" I said with a bright smile, as I looked into my fiancée's beautiful eyes.

"I really like Rose, and her middle name could be Marie. For the guys I really like Corey" he said, as he continued to rub my back.

"Well if we have a son his name shall be Corey Rosto Piper, and if we have a girl her name shall be Rose Marie Piper. What do you think my love?" I asked hoping he would like whatever I choose.

"I think they're absolutely perfect. Now do you want to tell me what Clary, Aniki and you were talking about when you walked in?" he asked me with a big childish smile.

I just grinned, and shook my head. Of course Rosto had been listening like I assumed early. It was in his nature whether he tried to or not.

"We'll they were saying out of Kora, Aniki and I, I'm the only one who has your heart. They told me that before you laid your eyes on my you never wanted children. In return I told them I was very lucky to have you and…" I was saying before my lover, and friend cut me off by accident.

"Honey, it's the other way around. I am lucky to have you. You are everything a man dreams and hopes for. I'm just so glad you said yes eight months ago. I don't know who I would be without you," he said, as he removed his hand from my back, and placed it in my hand.

I just smiled and let him finish. If it was anyone else I would get upset that they cut me off, but with him I never could. I love every flaw in him. That's just who he is.

"Anyways, when I was helping Kora get ready the day of wedding it was when I first realized you liked me for me. She asked me if marrying Eskren was the right thing. I told her 'Kora Lynn, do not doubt yourself. You're beautiful, amazing, and a fun women. Why wouldn't he be in love with you? Of course you're making the right decision. You found your lover who will take care of you. The rest of us will never find that. Go and be happy'. She laughed at me and I turned around and started walking away. I couldn't understand why she was laughing." I paused and took a breath before I finished on.

"I told her 'Are you finished laughing at me up and down the wall because I can't and won't ever find a man to spend the rest of my life with'. That's when she told me I was being a silly girl, and she told me that you loved me, and that you said goodbye to them for me. I told her 'I reject him because he acts like I'm just going to be another one of his lovely's and I don't want that. I want a guy that will love me, hold me, kiss me like there is no tomorrow, and be there for me no matter what. No he doesn't love me to death. You're just saying that'" I said quoting what was said so he would understand.

He just sat there quiet so I could tell him all the details of what happened and why I had refused him so many times.

"She told me the rest of the details of how much you love me. The whole rest of the time us ladies were getting ready, I kept thinking back to Kora's and my talk. '_Could Rosto seriously like me, was he telling the truth? Why would he like a girl like me, I am nothing special of course'. _I know now, but I didn't now then. Every I turned around to talk to one of them you kept starring at me, and smiling. I couldn't understand it. So now you know why I rejected you so many times before that" I smiled, as I looked him in the eye.

He took his other hand, and moved the piece of hair that was in my eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him with all the passion and love in the world. When we broke apart to breath, he leaned against my forehead.

"I'm so glad you told me why. It's so good to finally understand. You'd never be another lovely, you'll always be more special than that. Now I have something that I want to share with you. The only other people that know this our my father and mother, Aniki, Kora and the two other girls." He said smiling, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What is it Rosto? You can tell me anything you know that" I said looking up at the man I love with worry. He never looked like this, so it scared me.

"Oh I know I can trust you, it's just something that I don't like remembering. Anyways, I was 17 and living on my own in my old country. I had met these two girls named Diana, and Alexandria. They were best friends, and they were 19. We all had met in the local bread shop. We got to know each other quite well before I started separately asking them to come back to my room to be my lovely. They accepted at once, and that lasted for two years. They found out about each other and when they found out they were vexed. A few weeks later they learned to live with it. Around that time I got enlisted in our town's secret patrol, so that took up lots of me free time. " He paused looking up at me with tears in his eyes.

Rosto never cried unless something was truly hurting him. Before this I had only seen him cry one other time when he left me for three days to kill the guy that was threaten us.

"With being on the patrol I got to know lots of people. That's when I met Aniki and Kora. I was out late one night at the local saloon and there they were. We got to talking, and sooner than later they became my secret lovelies. I would spend every other morning and afternoon with each girl. A month later Diana came up to me and let me know she was pregnant with our child. My head was overwhelmed; I couldn't take lieing to her anymore. I never wanted a kid in the first place. I told her everything including what I felt on having a child. She was mad at me, and stormed out after she called me tons of bad names that I deserved. I told my parents, Aniki and Kora. I left a note for Diana and Alexandria, before us three packed our suitcases and left. We traveled for a little bit before we stayed in Tyra for 3 years. Our second year living there, I got a letter from my father. It said that Diana had died after giving birth to our son Daniel Jeffery Piper. My parents were placed in her will, saying if anything happened to her they were to take care of him. My son is now 7. After those years we decided to come here, and that's when we met you." He said, as the tears continued to fall, as he looked down at the floor.

"Oh Rosto, I'm so sorry baby. I know you never meant to do that to her" I said, as I reversed rolls, and now rubbed his back as he laid his head against my shoulder.

We were such a odd couple sometimes.

Once he calmed down after a few moments, he began speaking again. "That's what Kora and Aniki meant when they said I never wanted to have kids. I had been like that for years, until I finally reasoned that I can't change the future, I can only move on. The girls expected me for who I was but I never moved on with our relationships because I was scared I would run out on them and hurt them too like I did to Diana and Alexandria. When I met you all my fears, and thoughts were changed for the good. When I saw you my body, mind and soul told me you were the one for me. Even if I made so minor mistakes you would still love me for who I am. Now that you know that my parents, and Daniel will be arriving here tomorrow for our wedding. I rented the room next to ours for a week. I apologized to my parents over a letter and they sent one back saying they accepted and they are staying here for a week so they can get to know you and give us time to get to know our son" he smiled weakly, as he grabbed my hand that was rubbing his back and placed it in his hand.

My eyes sparkled up at the chance that he was just as excited for me to meet his son and his parents. I am so glad my fiancé felt comfortable with sharing something this horrible and painful. It meant that he really loves me to share something so huge.

"Do you think they'll like me?" I asked, as I started to worry that his parents would want him to leave me his 8 months pregnant fiancée.

"Oh sweetie, they'll more than like you, they'll love you. I'm just hoping in time our son will feel comfortable with me, and you" he said, as he laid us down on his couch.

"Rosto Piper, it will take time but our son will be so proud to call you his father" I told him proudly. Any kid was lucky to have Rosto as a father.

"Thank you love, how about we take a nap after such exhausting memories" he yawned out.

"Of course, Rosto?" I asked.

"Yes dear?" he asked looking at me.

"I love you no matter what your past is. I know you'll be an amazing father, and husband. I'll be by your side no matter what" I whispered, as I leaned up to kiss him. Surprising him completely.

"I love you too, and I'm glad you shared how you felt before you got by my charm" he chuckled. "You will also be the best mother a kid can have, and you all ready have been the most beautiful and amazing wife a guy can have"

I smiled at that, as I closed my eyes and let sleep take over my exhausted body.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The Wedding Day

(Kora's P.O.V.)

It is the day of the wedding. Everything is busy and crazy. Beka, Aniki, Rosto's mom Elizabeth, Clary and I are getting ready in one of the spare rooms in the cathedral. Beka has her gown on, her hair and make-up done and she looks absolutely beautiful. Aniki and Clary have their brides mate dresses on. I am in my maid of honor dress, helping Elizabeth with her hair. Today was going to be the most beautiful and special day of Beka and Rosto's lives.

The last two days I have been teaching Beka to be kinder and loving to kids, that way when Elizabeth, Laurence and Daniel arrived yesterday she would be fully prepared. Everything went great. Rosto introduced Beka to his parents, and his parents introduced Daniel to Beka and Rosto. I grinned as I remembered how the introductions went yesterday.

~Flashback~

Rosto was standing next to Beka with his arms wrapped around her. Aniki, Eskren and I were standing on the opposite side waiting for Rosto's parents and his son to arrive at the dock.

Out of everyone Rosto and Beka were the most nervous. Rosto hadn't seen his parents in 6 years and he never did meet his son. All this brought back painful memories for him. Beka was about to meet her future son and her future parent-n-laws on top of being eight months pregnant.

"Rosto, do you think they will like me? You didn't tell them that I'm eight months pregnant, what if they hate me because of it" she worried looking into his brown eyes.

"Sweetheart, they'll love you. They'll be excited to hear that in less than a month they'll have another grandchild. This whole week is for us to get to know them better" he said sweetly, as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Every time I saw them show affection to each other it made my day, and I always had a big smile on my face. They were perfect for each other, they were getting their happily ever after's.

We sat there for ten more minutes before the boat finally pulled up with Elizabeth, Laurence, and Daniel sitting there happily.

"Rosto, my baby" Elizabeth cried out, as she got out of the boat.

"Hey mom, hey dad. I would like to introduce you to my fiancée Beka, she's eight months pregnant with our child" Rosto smiled with all the love in the world even though he was nervous.

Elizabeth started crying with happiness, as Laurence got out of the boat with Daniel a sleep in his arms. Rosto and Beka walked closer to meet them half way.

"Oh how its such a pleasure to meet you. Its such a surprise to hear we have a grandchild on the way, but it's a joy" Laurence smiled with happiness, as shook her hand briefly, since he was still holding onto Daniel.

"Thanks, I have heard such wonderful things about you. This must be the charming Daniel we've heard about. Isn't he so handsome? May I rub his head to welcome him?" Beka asked with all the love in the world.

"You may, I am looking forward to getting to know you more. I can't wait to hear how you two met" Elizabeth smiled, as she turned around and kissed Rosto on the forehead. "It's so good to see you my son"

"Elizabeth and Laurence it's such a pleasure to see you again" Aniki and I said as we walked towards them to embrace them.

They were ecstatic, as we embraced one another. I introduced them to Eskren, and told them how we've been married eight months. They were so happy to hear about that, plus Aniki and Jack being engaged and going to have a baby.

~End of Flashback~

"Beka, how are you doing?" I asked, knowing how nervous I was on my wedding day.

"I'm great I'm just wondering if I look horrible in this dress with being pregnant?" She said, as she was pacing back and forth.

I was about to open my mouth, but Elizabeth did my job for me.

"My dear, there are only two times when a women looks absolutely beautiful. That is the day of her wedding and when she is pregnant. You are both, and you look stunning. My son is lucky to have women like you. I am hoping that tomorrow you and I can go out for breakfast alone to get to know each other," she said, as she walked over to Beka and gave her a hug.

Elizabeth never gave hugs unless she truly cared for that person. That was the highest complaint Beka could get.

"I would be honored. I can share with you the names Rosto and I have come up with for our baby" She smiled like she was a true princess.

That calmed Beka down greatly, the whole rest of the hour we were all talking and giggling like old friends.

* * *

(Rosto's P.O.V.)

Tunstall, my father, Eskren, Jack, Daniel and I were all waiting for my wedding to start. I'm not nervous but I can't wait for the mother of my child walk down the aisle to me. She was going to look beyond beautiful.

My father was my best man since he is always there for me no matter what. Tunstall, Eskren are my groom's men. Daniel was the ring bearer.

To my amazement my son Daniel warmed up a little bit to me. He would let me hold him sometimes, and I at least got to talk to him. Daniel adored Beka since he met her yesterday. He had her wrapped around his little finger. Anytime Beka came around he would run over to her, and she would hold him like she was his biological mother. It was more than I could hope for.

"Rosto, Tunstall and I are going to see Beka, stay here with Daniel, Jack and Eskren" my father smiled happily.

I nodded my head in agreement. Beka had my father and mother wrapped around her finger. They adored her, and told me I had won the most amazing, intelligent women. I have to agree with them, she besides my mother was the most knowledgeable, friendliest and most beautiful woman in the world.

"Daniel, can I hold you?" I asked him with love and nervousness.

"Yes Rosto" he smiled, as he walked over to me.

That made me smile; this was the first time he smiled at me.

"So Daniel do you like my wife Beka?" I asked out of curiosity even though I knew the answer.

"Yeah she's really pretty and nice. She likes me too" he smiled with all his teeth but one that was missing in the front of his mouth. It was really cute. As I looked at my son, he looked exactly me in his eyes, chin and hair color and type. The rest of him looked like Diana. Oh how thought about her a lot, but I never truly loved her like I love Beka.

"Well Daniel, what do you think of me?" I asked not knowing to expect.

"I like you, you funny" he giggled with an amazing smile.

"I like you too. I would like to get to know you more if you'll let me" I said hoping he would let me in somewhat.

Eskren and Jack walked over to me, so it was easier for all of us. I didn't know how much my parents told him, and I didn't want to be the one to tell him if he doesn't know.

* * *

(Beka's P.O.V.)

I was standing there talking with my mother-n-law, Clary, Aniki, and Kora when there was a knock at the door. Kora rushed to the door to see whom it was, I was praying it wasn't Rosto. Knowing him he would do something like this.

As she opened it she sighed with relief. "Its just Laurence and your father"

That calmed me down more. My father is such a peaceful, loving man. Kora stepped aside so they could come in a see me.

"Beka, you look stunning. You'll make my boy drop to his knees as you walk up" my father-n-law smiled with love and pride, as he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you" I giggled, at the thought of my silly fiancée dropping to the ground as I walk up the aisle. "Daddy, how do I look?" I ask as I twirl around for him.

"You look striking my dear, you always do no matter what you wear," he said, as he walked over to me and hugged me.

I leaned against his chest, and started crying.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked with fret.

"Nothing, its just nerves. A lot has happened to me in the last eight months, and I never thought I would get to experience my wedding" I beam up at him.

That gets everybody laughing, because my friends remember how much I use to worry and resist my true love. I start laughing with them; it's the only way to calm my last minute nerves. My father lets go of me, and walks over to Laurence.

"I must get back to Rosto my dear. He has been going insane for the last few hours. He can't wait to see you walk down the aisle" Laurence smiles.

I nod my head, seeing Rosto in my mind pace back and forth as he always does. "Let him know I have been jittery myself.

Laurence leaves, and a few minutes later the priest comes and tells us to line up outside the doors. We head out single file in our lines. The line goes my mother-n-law, Clary, Aniki, Kora and then my father and I.

When we arrive, they immediately open the doors, and the music starts as they all start walking.

"Daddy, don't let me fall," I whisper in his ear. He nods his head yes, and whisper back "I love you, and you're glowing with beauty". I smile, as it's our turn to start down the long aisle.

As we're walking I see friends and family. I smile at them for a brief moment, but then I'm searching for Rosto. Our eyes meet, and we can't look away from each other. He looks so handsome in his black tux. This is the moment that I never want to forget. My worries will finally come to an end. I really want to run down that aisle, but I remember that im pregnant with my wonderful child, so a few seconds later we stop as my father gives me away.

"_You did, you finally did,"_ I tell myself proudly, as I can't take my eyes away from my soul mate, lover, and best friend.

* * *

(Rosto's P.O.V.)

I sat in the grooms changing room for a good ten minutes well Tunstall and my father went and saw my lovely to be bride. They came back telling me she looked absolutely beautiful and that she too was jittery waiting for this moment. I had to laugh because we were so much alike.

When the doors opened I watched my son slowly walk up with the pillow in his hands with our rings. After him was my mother looking gorgeous in her pink dress, followed by the girls in their dresses. Once I noticed that, I looked around for my sweetheart and my father-n-law. It only took me a few moments until I saw her walk down the aisle in attractive white dress that flowed all the way to the ground, and had lace all over the neck. It was a form-fitting gown that looked just right on her and our unborn child.

I noticed her look around real quick and smile but then once she found me we couldn't take our eyes off of each other. We could feel each other's love and admiration for each other.

After Tunstall left her by my side, the rest of the ceremony flew by as we starred into each other's eyes with all the love in the world. The only two parts I can remember our her walking down the aisle to me, and when we said I do and I kissed my bride.

Our friends and family stood up and clapped. We finally did it. We look up at each other and just smile, as we start walking down the aisle together. Beka is finally Mrs. Rebeka Piper. The thought of that makes me smile all over again.

"I love you Rosto Piper" she beams as we stop at the back of the church to greet our friends and family before pictures.

"I love you more Mrs. Rebeka Piper," She giggles at the thought, which sends shivers of happiness down my back.

~The Reception~

After greeting and taking photos we finally arrive to Beka's Lord and Ladies house, where everyone but our wedding party is there waiting.

The moment we walk in, everyone greets us in applause.

"Beka, Beka, Beka" Daniel shouts as he runs over to her from across the room. She bends down with a big smile on her face as she lifts him up.

"What is it Daniel?" she asks laughing.

"Grandpa and Grandma say I have to say con-gr-gr-at-lation" he grins proud that he finally said.

Oh how he is so like me in so many ways.

"Thank you. Do you want to tell Rosto too?" she asks as she kisses his forehead.

He turns and looks at me with a funny grin on his face. "Con-gr-gr-at-lation"

"Thanks, can I have a high five bud?" I ask hoping he'll do it. He swings his arm up and hits my hand with his, before Beka sets him down. He smiles, and then runs over to my parents.

"I love that kid to death, and I barely know him. It's going to be hard to see him leave" my wife sighs.

"Hey now, lets not think about that right now. We have an important celebration remember?" I grin like Daniel, hoping it works.

It worked, she laughed at me as we walked in and sat down to eat.

* * *

(Elizabeth's P.O.V.)

I watched Daniel say congratulations with my son and daughter-n-law. It is the cutest thing in the world. Beka just adores him, as Rosto keeps smiling hoping his son will accept him.

What he doesn't know is that we've told Daniel that is his dad. We asked Daniel not to say anything to Rosto until we talked to them tonight or tomorrow. We have a surprise to tell them, but we're not going to ruin their special day. You only get married once, and that is not the time to surprise some one.

My husband and I all ready talked to Tunstall about this surprise. He agreed that it was a good idea, and that he would more than willing being able to help when he can. That made it so much easier.

My son asking me to dance interrupted me from my thoughts. I agreed at once, and walked out to the middle of the room with him. I hadn't danced with my son in 12 years. It had been so long that I missed all our special moments, but what can you do when your only kid grows up.

"Mom, I want you to know it means so much to Beka and I that all three of you came, and that I love you" my son whispers into my ear.

"It's our pleasure. It was about time that you met your son, and it was perfect because Beka's in the picture now" I whispered back.

He nodded his head yes, and we went back to silence as we danced back and forth. I looked around the room and saw Beka dancing with Daniel, and Laurence. It was the world's most special moment. How much my husband and I loved Beka. She was the perfect match for our son. She loved him to death and kept him in line.

A few moments later our dance was over and he started dancing with his bride. Tonight is the most joyous day in my life. My son got married, he's having a child in a month. What more can a mother ask for?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – The Surprise

(Rosto's P.O.V.)

I woke up to my beautiful wife next to me. I want to wake up like this for the rest of my life. She's precious no matter what time of day, but when she's sleeping it makes her ever more precious somehow.

I heard a knock on our door. I got changed, and opened the door at once. My mother was standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"Mom what are you doing here so early?" I ask with confusion.

"It's six o'clock. Beka and I are going out for breakfast to get to know each other more. Is she awake yet?" she asked compassionately knowing im not a morning person.

"No, I'll go wake her. What am I going to do if she's gone?" I asked curious but not really wanting Beka to leave after our wonderful day.

"You're having breakfast with your son and father. About ten o'clock we'll meet up at the Rogue. Your father and I need to talk with Beka and you" she smiled.

"What do you have to talk to us about? I asked curious.

"Just some stuff. Get your wife up or ill get her up," my mother threatened.

I nodded my head yes, and asked her to wait outside for a moment. She agreed, and I shut the door.

I walked over to the bed, and sat down next to my wife. She wasn't a morning person either; I have to wake her gently.

"Beka sweetie" I whispered in her ear, as I kissed her lips.

Her lips turned up into a smile, as she woke up.

"Rosto, what time is it?" she groaned.

"Six o'clock. My mother is outside waiting for you" I sighed.

"**She's here**," my wife shrieked, as she tried jumping out of bed.

"Honey just relax. My mother is patient. Now lets get you dressed and then you can leave" I rolled my eyes at how anxious my wife was.

My wife agreed, and she got changed. I said goodbye and gave her a kiss telling her to have fun.

Once my mother and her left, I locked up our apartment, and went next door to my father's apartment. Now its time to bond.

* * *

(Beka's P.O.V.)

Elizabeth and I walked all the way down to the bakery to buy some breakfast rolls.

"Beka, how do you feel about eating in the park?" she asked cheerfully.

"I would love that. Can I ask you something's?" I asked randomly hoping she would answer me.

"Anything dear, we're family" She smiled with love.

"Well the first thing I want to know is when you first heard that Rosto and I were getting married what your thoughts?" I smiled, as I looked straight ahead of me hoping to avoid her eyes if she didn't truly like me.

"Well truth be told I was happy but frustrated that I didn't know whom you were. I hadn't seen my son for years, and then he just writes saying he's getting married and wants us to be there" She chuckled. "What were your other questions?"

"Well what do you think of me now, and being eight months pregnant with your grandchild? And then the last question I want to know is what was Rosto like growing up? Do you have any fun stories to share with his wife?" I giggled thinking of the reaction I would get once Rosto finds out I know his childhood memories.

When I looked up at Elizabeth the corners of her mouth were pulled up in a big smile. She must be imaging Rosto's reaction also. We arrived at the park, and found a spot on a random bench.

"When I first met you I saw all the love you have for my son in your eyes, your touch and in your voice. I watched my son and you interact, and it was obvious that you two are madly in love. When I saw you were pregnant that blew my mind away. We never thought Rosto would get married, let alone get his wife pregnant." She paused, as she gently grabbed my hand and squeezed it out of love. "I really like you Beka. I think you're just right for Rosto. You love, tease him, take care of him, and you keep him in line when needed. But the most important thing is you let him be himself."

I didn't even realize I was crying until Elizabeth laid my head against her shoulder. "Stupid hormones" I chuckled out, which made Elizabeth laugh along with me.

"Oh do I remember. I was constantly yelling, crying, and sometimes over happy. Rosto was a stinker growing up. He would always drive the vendors insane with his curiosity and troublemaking. This one day he went up to the jewelry vendor. He started asking questions about this bracelet, of course the vendor couldn't resist talking about his items. When the vendor wasn't looking Rosto grabbed it, and started running. He ran straight into the police officer. When they arrived at the house I was ashamed, until I found out Rosto stole it to give it to me. It was the cutest thing but it was embarrassing" She smiled as she finished her story.

I had a strong feeling that she would tell me all stories she can every time I see her.

"Now darling, I want to know about you. Rosto didn't tell us much other than that you were a puppy, were friends too with Aniki and Kora, and you were marrying him." She chuckled.

"Well as you found out two days ago I'm 18. Tunstall isn't my real dad. He is my adoptive father. My mother died eight years ago, so I was living with my sisters and brothers with my lord and lady that are ahead of the whole Kennel. Four years ago I moved out and started my life over here as a puppy." I said as I reached for another breakfast roll. "When Rosto, Aniki, and Kora moved in I thought it would be a whole bunch of trouble. Once I got to know them we would have breakfast in my apartment. At Kora's wedding she told me that Rosto talked to them and he really liked me for me. It was after the wedding that we talked and started dating." I paused and smiled at her. She is the sweetest woman, and im honored to call her my mother-n-law.

"3 to 4 months ago Aniki, Clary, Kora and I went dress shopping for the wedding. Aniki and Kora were being weird, I asked them about it and they said Rosto would tell me when we arrived at the Rogue. During these months Rosto and I had threats of people trying to hurt both of us. I arrived there twenty minutes later, and everyone was gone including Rosto. There was a note on his desk saying he found the guy and was going to kill him. For four days I cried, was miserable and wouldn't do anything. Everybody had to force me to eat and shower. When he came home I chewed him out but he vowed never to leave the baby and me"

She smiled, but rolled her eyes. "That's typical Rosto. I'm glad you told him he couldn't leave. He needs to think what that does to the baby and you. Speaking of the baby, what are the names you two came up with?" She asked practically jumping off the ground.

"Well if we have a girl were going to name her Rose Marie Piper, and if it's a boy were going to name him Corey Rosto Piper. What do you think Elizabeth?" I asked hoping she liked them; after all she is the grandma.

"Oh do call me mom, you are my daughter now. I like either name. I like the fact that either gender will have one of your middle names" she smiled, as she looked down at her watch.

"Thanks mom, I appreciate it" I smiled.

"Your welcome. It's 9:30 we need to start heading over to the rogue. Laurence and I have some surprises for Rosto and you, and we want to talk to you about them. Let me help you up?" She said, as she got up and held her hand out for me.

I gladly took it, and we started on our way.

* * *

(Rosto's P.O.V.)

For the last three and a half hours my son, my father and I have been talking, playing tag. It has been a great bonding time. This is a moment I'll never forget.

"We have to meet your mother and Beka at the Rogue now" my father smiled at me.

"All right, Daniel do you want me to carry you all the way there?" I asked hoping he would let me. Even though he may never call me dad I still want him to trust me and love me.

"Yes Rosto" he grinned from ear to ear.

I bent down, and lifted him into my arms as we started heading down to my Rogue.

"_I wonder what mom and dad have planned that they need to talk to Beka and I. It most be pretty important that they can't talk about it here at the house_" I thought to myself as we walked in silence for a little bit.

"Daddy lets play a game," someone shouted out. I was immediately pulled out of my thoughts with alarm.

"What did you say Daniel?"

"Lets play a game Rosto" he smiled innocently.

"_Did I just make that up?"_ I asked as I was back in my thoughts.

~Ten Minutes Later ~

We arrived a few moments ago, and we're sitting in my office waiting for my wife and my mother.

I looked down at my son he is such a blessing even though I've only known him three days. I am kind of hoping that my parents will visit more often so Beka and I can get to know our son more.

"Daniel do you want to play a game since I didn't listen to you on the way over here?" I asked.

He looked up at me with his big brown eyes and just smiled. "Can we play hide and seek?"

"Sure, but only if you hide in this room. I'll step out into the hall."

He grinned sneakily as I closed the door.

I counted to ten with my eyes closed, before I walked into my office. I looked around and his tiny leg stick out from my desk.

"Ready or not here I come" I smiled, as I walked around the corner.

Just as I was walking around my wife walked in with my mother, I put a finger up to my lips to let them know to be quiet.

I stood behind my desk, and looked around the room with a smile. Everyone I loved would see how much I love my son.

"Where can he be?" I asked, as I started dropping to the floor slowly. "Daniel, where are you?"

"I'm right here Rosto?" he giggled, as he popped out from his hiding place. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug.

The way he hugged me made me feel loved and proud to be his father. I instantly hugged him back.

"Aww" my wife smiled. "Daniel, where's my hug?"

He stopped hugging me and looked up with a smile. "Go ahead Daniel"

He ran over to Beka screaming "Beka, Beka"

She instantly picked him up with a smile, and hugged him like there's no tomorrow.

"Daniel, Kora is waiting outside the door for you. She wants to play with you for a little bit while I talk to Beka and Rosto with Grandpa. Does that sound fun?" my mom asked with kindheartedness.

"Yes Grandma" he smiled as Beka brought him outside, she returned a few seconds later.

She instantly walked over to me, and I wrapped my hand around her as we sat on the couch.

"What's the surprise?" I asked looking at my parents.

There was awkward silence for a while before my wife started talking.

"Mom and Dad, please get to it. I am stressed out as it is, and this is not helping," She said hoping they would start talking.

My mouth dropped with happiness. When did my wife start calling my parent's mom and dad?

"Rosto I gave her permission to call us mom and dad today, so don't be so shocked" my mother smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Rosto, Beka your mother and I have decided that we have been taking care of Daniel long enough. Now it's your turn. All we need you to do is sign the papers, and he'll be officially yours" he paused with a small smile. "We also our buying you a apartment with three bedrooms, for the kids and you. We have all ready talked to your landlord. We will be getting your apartment"

Beka started crying into my shoulder. My mouth dropped, as I comforted my wife.

"Of course Daniel has known for a year now that you're his father. We explained how his mom left him in our care when she died. I told him that he gets to meet you and his step mom when we arrived. We asked him not to call you mom and dad tell we knew you would accept? What do you say?" mom mother asked with hope and worry.

"So that's why Daniel slipped and called me dad," I said finally understanding. "Can you give Beka and I ten minutes to talk about this?"

My parent's nodded there heads yes, and walked out closing the door behind them.

"Darling what do you think?" I asked as I started crying with joy.

"Rosto baby, I think we should. This would give you time to get to know your son. Your parents will be helping us out a lot. We need a bigger apartment for the baby" she smiled, as tears also slid down her face.

She reached up, and wiped my tears. "What do you think?"

I took a deep breath before I was able to speak. "I really want to. On the way over here I was deep in thought and I heard Daniel say 'Daddy let's play a game'. I really do want my son to know me and love me. I have made mistakes in the past and now I get to make up for it. He's our son, not just mine darling. You need to get use to that" I chuckled.

My wife smiled with happiness. "I'll go get your parents. Are you ready to become Daddy?"

"Any day, any time. I have been looking forward to this day ever since I found out you were pregnant"

She smiled, as she stood up and walked out of the office.

"_Thank you Mithros. I get a second chance at being my son's father" _I thought to myself. I was overjoyed. I got married yesterday to the most beautiful, smart, amazing women ever, and now I get to become my son's father. Could life get any better? I all ready knew the answer to that. I would have a second child in a month.

A few moments later my father, mother and wife walked in. In my wife's arms laid our son fast a sleep. I stood up and grabbed him from my pregnant wife's arms.

"So what do we have to do now?" I asked having no clue what to expect next.

"Tomorrow morning we go to the court, and have you guys sign the papers. Once you sign it's official. Your mother and I will start looking tomorrow at apartments for you. When Daniel wakes up you can tell him the exciting news, since he's going to be staying in your room." My father confirmed.

"Before Diana died she told us that when ever we found you that if we wanted to we could have you take full custody of Daniel" my mother said softly. She knew how much it hurt me to think about my old lovely.

"Mom its okay. I am over Diana no matter how much I remember how it happened. Thanks for the privilege of letting Beka and I become the parents" I say cheerfully.

They agreed, and then they left Daniel, Beka and I to ourselves.

This is the biggest and best surprise a husband and wife could ask for. Beka and I will cherish this for the rest of our lives.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Move In Day & Special Delivery

(Beka's P.O.V.)

I am a week away from delivering our child, and we're moving across town into a four bedroom, two bathroom house. Mom and Dad Piper found an old house on the market. They bought it and they fixed it up for us.

So Jack, Eskren, Rosto, Daddy, Mom and Dad Piper helped us pack and move stuff into the new house.

About three weeks ago Kora found out she is two months pregnant, so Aniki, herself and I sat out as everyone else did the packing and moving. My son Daniel sat next to me, and laid his head on my stomach.

As soon as Rosto and I told him how we're his parents, he started automatically calling us Mom and Dad. It was very nice. He is such help and loves us to death, as much as we love him.

Rosto, Jack, and Eskren were carrying in our bed, and it looked like they were having a hard time.

"Baby, are you sure we can't help?" I asked really wanting to do something.

"Thanks but honey as we talked about we need you three beautiful pregnant ladies to sit there and stay safe" he said frustrated but with love.

Aniki, Kora and I all sighed. We loved our men but they were very protective. We watched them walk into the bedroom.

"How about later tonight Clary, Mom and us go out to celebrate. The guys can hang out at the Rogue, or finish here" I though aloud. Us three girls needed to get out of the house.

"That would be fun and relaxing?" Aniki said with excitement. Kora sighed.

"Mommy, where would I go?" Daniel asked with concern.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "If Daddy even lets me out of the house, you would go over to Grandpa Tunstall's. What do you think about that?" I asked remembering how much he loved my father.

Every time he got near my father he would ask if they could bake, and read stories together. It was the cutest thing in the world.

"I'd like that, but I don't think daddy will like that plan too much. Can I go over to Grandpa's anyways?" he asked with the biggest smile on his face.

"I don't see why not. We'll take a walk over to Grandpa's as soon as Daddy, Grandpa Piper, Grandma Elizabeth, Uncle Eskren and Uncle Jack finish moving stuff in the house."

Just as I finished saying that they boys walked out from the bedroom. Daniel ran over to Rosto with the biggest smile on his face.

"_Oh boy" _I thought.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Rosto grinned, as he lifted him up.

"Mommy says after you finish she'll walk me to Grandpa Tunstall's house" he smiled.

"Really, well I'll come along too." He said as his eyes landed on me. "How about you go help Grandma outside for a few moments well I talk to mommy"

He placed our son on the ground, and watched him walk out of the house before he walked over to me.

"Darling, what is this about?" he asked with a frown.

"Help me up, and we can talk about it in another room" I said glancing at our friends.

He nodded his head at once and helps me up.

I apologized to the girls, before we walk away and into our bedroom.

"Rosto look. The girls and I need to get out of the house. We're going insane. Mom, us girls, and Clary could go out to celebrate for a hour, we'll you guys hang out" I said agitated.

He looked beyond frustrated. It felt like him and I had this argument a lot lately.

"No, I don't like that idea. You're a week away from delivery. I don't want anything to happen to you. We'll bring Daniel to your father's but you're not going out" he said sternly.

"**Rosto Piper, I am going out tonight, and there is nothing you can do about it. End of discussion**" I yelled out as my mood swings kicked in at full force.

I walked out of the room as I slammed the door shut. I wobbled fast to Elizabeth before Rosto could come after me. She would back me up a hundred percent.

Sure enough I found her outside, and explained the whole thing to her as Rosto walked towards us. I stood behind her, as she blocked me from him. I was in no mood to talk to him yet.

He tried getting around his mother but she wouldn't let him. "Mom, there is no need to drag you into this. Beka and I weren't finished talking." He said through his teeth so he wouldn't yell.

He never normally yelled at me or anyone he loved but because of the stress he just lost it.

"Rosto, yes you were. She told me what happened. I normally don't take sides but she is right. You need to let her out of the house before she is stuck in the house for the next few months with the baby. She will be safe with me and the girls. We all know how to defend ourselves whether they are pregnant or not. I have no clue what's got into you. You never usually yell at Beka or us" She said sternly.

That made him recoil. I knew it was low to use his mom against him but I needed to get out and he just didn't understand.

"I'm sorry to all of you. It's just been very stressful lately. Beka can you forgive me, I never meant to yell at you. I understand you need to get out of the house. I'm just worried that something will happen to you without me there" he apologized.

Everybody forgave him, and went back to work but Elizabeth, him and I.

"Rosto I forgive you, but I need my space tonight. I'll be staying at Dad's. I'm sorry" I said calming looking up into his eyes.

He nodded his head yes, and walked back into the house. I sighed.

"Mom, why are we fighting like this. We never fight?" I cried.

She wrapped her arms around me, and walked me back into the house next to Daniel, Kora and Aniki.

"Its not always easy dear. He's just worried about you like always. It's been stressful at work I hear" she said as we both sat down. I lay against her as the tears kept coming.

"Mommy what's wrong?" my son asked with concern, as he walked over to me, and sat on the other side of me holding my hand.

"Mommy and Daddy got in a argument, and I'm crying because all the stress is getting to me" I smile at him, as the tears slowed down.

"Mommy please don't cry. Daniel and Daddy here to make you better" he looked up at me with his big brown eyes just like his father.

"I know, thank you. I love you" I whisper to him, as I lean down and kiss his forehead.

"I love you too mommy. Can I go help daddy?" he asked with excitement.

"Yes go ahead. Mom you can go too, I'll be fine." I smiled, as the tears stopped.

They both nodded their heads, and walked off. I looked over and saw Aniki and Kora sound a sleep.

"_Beka you're such an emotional mess right now. Get your act together."_ I told myself.

"Daddy mommy was crying so I sat next to her and told her were there for her so please don't cry" he said proudly from the other room.

"You did. That was nice of you. Tell mommy I'll be done in a few minutes and then we'll go over to Grandpa Tunstall's" Rosto said softly.

I knew that voice and the face he would make. His voice would be soft because he was sad that we got in another fight. His face would sink at the very thought of it. If I could get up, I would walk over to him and apologize a million times. I hated when I did this to him.

I heard tiny little feet running this way. I looked up and saw my son with a big smile on his face.

"Daddy says in a little bit we'll go to Grandpa Tunstall's" he said jumping up and down.

"Okay thanks bud. Can you have Daddy come and help me up?" I asked with a small smile.

Daniel loves the chance to help anybody that he loves out. He was exactly like Rosto in so many ways. It always makes me smile. He ran off at once, and returned a few moments later with my husband.

I left my hand up and look up at him with an apologetic smile. He helps me up gently, and lets me lean against him.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper baby. Please forgive me" I cried into his shirt.

He rubs circles on my back, and lets me stand there for a while in his loving arms. He finally broke the silence. "I forgive you. I'm sorry for losing my temper also. Please forgive me honey?"

"Of course, I always do no matter how much I'm mad at you. I'm sorry for using mom against you" I said, as the tears slowed down.

He chuckled at that. "I never thought I would see the day that my wife and mother were both mad at me. What if Aniki, Kora, and mom went out to celebrate as you and I go out on a date? We haven't been on a date for quite sometime, and we could use it"

That shocked me. I wasn't expecting that. I looked up at him and smiled. "That sounds perfect. Did we get everything in the house yet?"

"It's in the house, but it's not all set up yet. Let's bring Daniel's to your father's." He turned around and faced our son. "Buddy are you ready to go to Grandpa's?"

Daniel jumped up and down with excitement. We laughed, as we each took a hand walked out of our house to my father.

* * *

(Rosto's P.O.V.)

We dropped our son off, and instead of walking back to the house, I walked us towards the nearest restaurant. I'm going to take us out to eat, a walk around the park, and then free time at home.

We haven't been out on a date in two months because everything has been so busy with the Rogue and at home. With our second child due less than a week, we been getting as much as we can do for the nursery.

'Rosto, I really am sorry for blowing up at you." My wife said sincerely as she looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry too love. It's just been very stressful lately. How would you like if we go out to eat?" I asked trying to enlighten the mood.

"That sounds perfect" she beamed.

We walked hand in hand all the way to the Corus famous restaurant. We were served right away, since I married a puppy.

We ordered our food, and just smiled at each other. We haven't talked to each other about other things then kids, and the house.

"So how's work?" she asked braking the silence.

"Busy as usual. We had our fifth break in this week. It's insane I tell you. There hasn't been any death threats if that's what you're asking"

"That's good to hear. Do you know Daniel told me the other day?" she giggled.

"No, what?" I asked out of curiosity.

"He told me he was going to be just like his Daddy and he was going to love anybody like his Mommy. I thought it was special" she beamed with pride.

My heart just over spilled with pride. I never imagined my son warming up this fast to my wife and I. I thought it would take months before he would even be comfortable calling us mom and dad.

"That is the best thing I've heard yet. How's our baby?" I grinned.

"Good, and ready to come out at any moment. I keep telling he or she to wait" she chuckled.

Everyday am I reminded that I married an angel. She is such a blessing and a beauty. Though we do have moments were we fight, we still love each other unconditionally.

"I didn't get to tell you Mom loved the names we came up for the baby" she continued on with the same smile, that I thought any moment she was going to explode into a fit full of giggles. Not that it wouldn't be cute to see that.

"Did she? I can't wait to see if we have a son or a daughter. Did we come up with who the godparents are going to be for Daniel and our baby?" I asked with so much excitement that I thought I would go insane.

"Well I think Aniki and Jack should be Daniel's godparents. Kora and Eskren should be our baby's. What do you think?" she asked wanting my thought on it.

"I think that would be perfect. Tonight is going to be about you and I, not the kids. We haven't had alone time for three weeks." I said lovingly, as I starred into her blue-gray eyes that I love so much.

Every time I stare into them, I see love, affection, devotion, and admiration. She sees through my prefaces, and knows how I react to everything.

"Rosto Piper, what would I do without you? What are we doing after we eat?" she asked with curiosity.

"You would be lonely without me." I snickered. "We'll I thought we would walk around the park before we go home and then do whatever at home. Does that sound fun?" I asked hoping she liked my idea.

She nodded her head and just laughed at me. "Baby when are you going to learn that I like any idea of yours, even if we're arguing."

"I'll learn sooner or later," I laughed at myself, as she joined with me.

Our food finally arrived, and we ate and talked some more. We stayed like that for about a half hour before we paid for our food, and decided to take our walk. It was kind of chilly out tonight, so I took off my hoodie, and had my wife put it on so she and the baby wouldn't freeze.

"Rosto, this is the most romantic date we've been on yet. Thank you. Tonight is just perfect," she sighed as she leaned against me.

"Your welcome love. Once our child is born Aniki, and Kora are going to take over the Rogue for a few weeks so we can get adjusted." I smiled, as I kissed her head.

"What about Kora and Aniki being pregnant?" she asked with worry.

"Don't worry, we're going to be closing the place down at ten instead of staying open all night. We weren't counting on all you three beautiful ladies to be pregnant around the same time" I chuckled.

"You know Kora, Aniki and I just got together and said lets just get pregnant together," my wife snorted.

That made me laugh.

"What?" she asked with concern.

"It's just one of the cutest things I have heard' I snickered.

"Ya, I think you have lost your head. Let me know when you get it back" she grinned with taunt.

We playfully argued back and forth on our walk before we finally arrived at home twenty minutes later.

* * *

(Beka's P.O.V.)

We arrived home, and I automatically went for the bed. After a day of walking on your feet and having a child in your stomach made you pretty exhausted. I had just sat on the bed when a terrible and sharp pain came to the side of my stomach. I screamed out.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Rosto asked as he flew to my side of the bed.

"Pain in my stomach. I think it's a contraction and it's time"

Just as I said that I felt my water break.

"We need to get Aniki and Kora now. My water just broke. Do you know where they are?" I cried out in pain as another contraction came at me.

"They weren't leaving until 6:30pm. It's only 6. I think I can still catch them," he stated in worry.

"Go, I'll be fine. Just go as fast as you can," I cried out.

He nodded his head yes, and kissed my forehead as he ran out of the house.

I squeezed one of our pillows as each contraction came. I thought cramps were bad this was horrendous.

I felt like forever before Rosto, Mom, Dad, Kora, Aniki, Ersken, and Jack came. Aniki, Rosto and Kora helped me sit up on the bed as another contraction came.

"Ersken, and Jack go to Tunstall's and tell him what's going on. Stay there with him, until one of us comes to get you" Mom said with a smile on her face.

They nodded at once, and left.

"Rosto, I need you to get one of your old T-shirts that she can put on. Can you get one, and then help her change?" Kora asked.

He nodded his head at once, and left the room to find the box with all his T-shirts.

"Mom, please help me through this. I'm scared and it hurts," I whispered out as tears slid down my face.

"Honey, I'm right here. I'm the one that's actually going to be delivering the baby since both of them are pregnant" she said, as she gently held my hand and moved my hair out of my face with her other hand.

Rosto came back a few moments with a T-shirt in hand; everyone left our room so I could get changed.

They all came back in and got the stuff set up. It felt like minutes but it turned out to be hours later.

Before I knew it I was getting told that I needed to start pushing. I held onto Rosto's hand and squeezed it the hardest I can. I knew I was probably hurting him, but I was in so much pain that this helped. I would apologize for this later.

"Oh Mithros, please get me through this" I yelled out, as I started squeezing.

"Honey, are you okay?" he asked with worry.

I took a deep breath before I finally responded. "I hate you Rosto Piper, you did this to me."

They just chuckled. I pushed a few more times. Before I knew it I pushed one last time, and our child was out.

"Congratulations Beka and Rosto you have a baby girl" mom beamed.

They cleaned up my daughter Rose and handed her to me. She was beyond beautiful.

"Oh Rosto, she's so beautiful" I looked up with love.

"She looks just like her momma but with my eyes and mouth" he smiled, as he kissed me.

Rosto laid on the bed with me, and I let him hold onto her.

"This is such a special delivery after a romantic date." I told everyone. "Hey Kora I was wondering if you and Ersken would be Rose Marie Piper's godparents? What do you say?"

"We would be honored," She cried, as she walked over to us to hold Rose.

"Aniki, how would you and Jack like to be Daniel's godparents? What do you say?" my husband asked with pride. It was overflowing, and it was written all over his face.

He has a son and a daughter now. It sure was a move-in day. I'm just thankful that we have the nursery all set up.

"We would love to" Aniki smiled, as Kora passed off Rose to her.

"Rosto, can you go get Daddy, Daniel, Ersken and Jack please," I asked as I kissed him on the cheek.

"I would love to. I will be right back" he smiled, as he got up and walked out.

I watched as Mom and Dad finally got there turns to hold their new grandchild. There faces held love and pride.

Life was beyond perfect; I can't imagine how it can get any better.

About ten minutes later my father, my son, Ersken and Jack arrived.

"Daddy, it's a girl," I said with happiness.

My father walked over to the bed, and sat next to me. "Can I hold her?" he asked as he choked up tears.

"Of course. Her name is Rose Marie Piper," I said, as I handed him his granddaughter.

Tonight was such a surprise, but it was a good surprise. I wouldn't change it for anything. Rosto's and my daughter was born. Rosto is all ready protective over me; he's going to be ten times more protective with her. I can only imagine how he's going to react when boys start taking an interest in her.

I giggled at the thought. I would definitely keep that to myself.

"What's so funny honey?" Rosto whispered into my ear, as he kissed my forehead.

"Nothing, I'm just beyond happy that we're blessed with a beautiful daughter" I smiled, as I leaned my head up to kiss him.

Our family and friends hung around for another hour, before they left. My father took Daniel home with him so we could adjust to the baby. Tonight was going to be a long night, but like I said it was worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Two Arrivals Part 1**

**~5 months later~**

(Aniki's P.O.V.)

I am officially nine months pregnant, and due any day now. This made Jack more nervous each and every day. Since Rose is 5 months old; Rosto is working full time at the moment, Jack stays there until about nine at night. With Kora and I being so far along with our pregnancy there is nothing us could do.

Beka stays at home all day with Daniel and Rose. It was really cute to watch them all interact. She would be trying to feed Rose when Daniel would come up and offer to help. She would tell him he could help by cleaning up his bedroom and he would do it at once with a huge smile on his face. It made me realize what special moments I have to look forward to.

"Aniki, open up" Kora yelled as she banged on my apartment door.

"Hold your horse's missy," I said back as I rolled my eyes. I carefully waddled my way over to the door and unlatched it.

"What's up?" I asked with a smile.

"Elizabeth came to my door, and told me that Beka is on the way with the kids. Get ready, and well walk around the market before we walk down to the Rogue" She smiled brightly.

I just nodded my head yes, as I shut the door. "_Time for me to get ready_" I laughed to myself.

As I was getting myself ready I started thinking about how I haven't seen Beka and the kids in about three weeks because I can't do a whole lot with being pregnant. It was sad to think about but then I would think about how im due any day and it would take all the sadness away.

Within about ten minutes I walked out of the house and met everyone down by the building door. Daniel, Beka and Rose greeted me.

"How are my favorite nephew, his precious baby sister and my good friend doing?" I smiled.

"We're good auntie. Mommy took Rose and me on a walk over to Grandpa Tunstalls earlier" he smiled with one of his front teeth gone.

"Sounds like fun" I smiled, as I gave him a brief hug before he ran over to Grandma Elizabeth.

"It's good to see Kora and you. How are you two doing with being tied up at home for hours on end?" she asked with a big playful smile.

"Oh shut up" I whined lightheartedly. "We finally understand what it's like"

"All right you two, how about we go take that nice walk," Elizabeth said joking.

We all gladly accepted, and we started on our way.

* * *

(Beka's P.O.V.)

**~30 Minutes~**

We finally arrived at the Rogue. My Rosto had no clue that the kids and I were out to visit him. It would be a fun surprise. With him working all the time, I never got to see my baby anymore, and just lay in heaven with him.

I opened the doors for my Mom, Daniel, Aniki, and Kora since I had my spare key with me.

"Kora and Aniki go in Rosto's office and wait. I'll have Jack come and visit along with my hubby" I smiled from ear to ear as I looked down at my beautiful daughter and my handsome son.

The girls nodded their heads in agreement; mom held Daniel and I carried Rose as we walked out of the room.

I stopped my husband was on his throne talking to some of the towns people. It made me swell with pride. He is such a Gentlemen and he will always be mine.

I walked right up to his throne, as mom followed. I waited for him to finish talking before mom set Daniel down so he could go run to his father.

"Daddy" Daniel shouted.

Everyone looked around and smiled as they saw our son run to his father.

"Hey buddy. Where's mommy?" Rosto smiled, as he hugged our son.

"Hey baby" I smiled, as I walked over to him, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

All the guys in the Rogue cat whistled which made me smile widely as I pulled away from kissing my husband.

"Enough all ready. Just remember she's mine" he replied back playfully as he got off his throne, and walked us into his office.

"Hey Rosto" Aniki and Kora chimed together as they saw us enter the room.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" He asked happily, as he hugged his mom.

"Well Beka stopped over for a visit, and we decided to walk down here. Your father wants me to see if the kids, Beka and you can come over for dinner tonight?" mom asked with a smile spread across her face.

I smiled at my husband, looking at him in hope.

"I don't see why not. I'll shut the Rogue down early tonight. I'll be right back, I'm going to get Jack to let him know what's going on" he smiled, as he kissed my forehead on the way out.

"So after we hang out here for a little bit, lets go hang out with Clary and your father" Kora suggested.

"Sounds good. I haven't really hung out with those two in so long. We can stay there for an hour before we arrive back at the apartments" I smiled brightly, thinking how I would get to hang out with my father and my best friend Clary.

My husband walked in a few moments later. "The Rogue will close down in two hours. Jack and I will meet you girls up at the apartments ten minutes later. Does that sound good?" he asked, as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Yep. We're going to hang out with Clary and Daddy for about an hour or so" I smiled up at him.

"Sounds good, let me walk you girls out" he smiled as he kissed our daughter Rose on the forehead.

He walked us to the back door and said goodbye, so he could finish his work. I gave him a kiss, and walked with the girls to my father's house again.

* * *

(Rosto's P.O.V.)

I starred in awe, as my beautiful wife, and two kids walked away with my mother and our two good friends. I always loved the fact that Beka surprised me out of the blue. I wish I didn't have to close the Rogue by myself so I could spend more time with my family. Aniki and Kora were expecting any day now with their own children, and they wouldn't be able to run the Rogue for at least three to four months. So that means late nights for me.

Beka is so good to me, I apologize time & time again, and she tells me not to worry about it. She is so understanding and loving about the whole thing. What more could a man ask for, besides being married and having two kids.

I walked back into my throne room to finish listening the townspeople's complaints and arguments. I would be here for two more hours so I minus well do a decent job. I chuckled to myself at how boring that seemed.

**~Two hours later~**

I closed up the Rogue, and was heading home with Jack when I decided that I needed to buy Beka and my mother some flowers to let them know how sorry I was for not spending more time with them. I let Jack know, and we went our separate ways.

So I paid for the flowers, and then finished walking up to my parent's house. When I walked in the door, I saw my father, my mother, my son, and my wife holding our baby girl. They were all sitting in the living room talking.

"Daddy" Daniel shouted with happiness as he ran to me.

I gave my son a quick hug, and then went to my mother and my wife to give them their flowers. They loved them. So after that we finally started dinner. It felt so good to have a dinner with my family. It had been months since I got to do this since I had to close the rogue.

Beka and my mother made pork, mashed potatoes, and green beans. It tasted excellent.

"Kids if you eat everything up grandma and I made cherry pie for desert" said lovingly but with authority.

"Yes mom" my kids were saying, as there was a loud knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" my father asked, as I got up and answered the door.

When I opened the door there was Jack standing there looking beyond nervous? "What's up man?"

"Aniki's water just broke. Kora told me to have you guys come over," he rambled out.

That did it, before I knew what happened. The ladies put everything away, and all of us including my parents walked fastly to their place.

When we got there Kora was sitting down on a chair while Aniki was lying on the bed.

My guess is my mother or my lovely wife was going to have to be the mid wife.

* * *

(Beka's P.O.V.)

"Ah good you guys are here" Kora stated with a sigh.

"What can we do to help?" I asked knowing how much pain Aniki was in.

"You are going to have to be the midwife since I can't help at all. I'll tell you what to do, and you follow the instructions. Is that okay?" she asked with hope.

"Of course" I smiled happy to help my good friend out.

So all the guys but Jack went out in the hallway and waited. I washed my hands and then walked over to them.

"Beka, first I need you to help Aniki change into a night gown," Kora stated instructionally.

So my mother in-law helped me grab one of her night gown's and I sat Aniki up as a I helped her change.

Once that was done I looked at Kora for more instructions.

"Next you need to have one of the guys get a big bag of ice, so she can chew on that as she is doing her la-ma's breathing."

I had Jack run out in the hall to tell Rosto to go get a big bag of ice. He ran back in a few minutes later letting me know that my husband would be back in ten minutes with a bag of ice for Aniki to chew on. I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"Aniki, you need to take deep breaths in and out. You will be able to give birth in an hour or two" Kora said, as she used her magic to see when and how long it would be.

Aniki just nodded her head in agreement, and was trying to get through all the contractions. A few moments later my lovely husband walked in with the ice. I gave him a kiss in thanks, and then sent him back out of the room.

**~1 hour later~**

"Push again, the head is all ready out" I positively said, as she wanted to stop.

She gave me one more push, and then the baby was out.

"Congrats you two, you have a little boy" My mother n law and I said at the same time.

Aniki and Jack sat there with happiness as they looked at there little bundle of joy.

"What are you going to name him?" I asked excitedly as I bathed her son.

"Oh Aniki, you should name him Benjamin like we talked about since we were teenagers" Kora said happily. If she was able to jump up and down at this moment in time she probably would.

"I want that to be his middle name Kora. How about Corey Benjamin Doyle?" Aniki asked Jack with all the love in the world as she held her newborn son.

"It sounds good to me" he said as he kissed his fiancée on the head, and then held his son.

"Aww so cute" Kora was saying with happiness before a scream came out of her mouth. My mother n law and I ran over to her.

"Kora what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"I think my water just broke. Go get Eskren" She said squeezing my hand hard. Jack ran out into the hallway to go get his good friend.


	11. Author's Note

**A.N.** I know everyone hates these, but I need ideas on what to add next in the story. I have officially had a writer's block for the last three months, and I can't figure out what else to add. If you guys could review with some ideas that would be great. I am leaving it open from today 07/21/10 till 08/12/10. Thanks so much.

-ProtheroJacob


End file.
